


Pretty pretty

by cherry2gum3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, and no one except yangyang knows that they are twins, yes renjun and shuhua are twins
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 59,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3
Summary: 親友に「学校一の美女に告白しろ」と煽られた学校で誰よりもモテる男子エベレスト並みのプライドを持ち合わせた彼は言われた通り告白をすれば派手に振られ学校一の美女の双子の弟にノリで告白したことがバレておとなしく見える（元ヤンの）双子の弟にぶん殴られて学校一の美女の双子の「弟」に本気で惚れてしまう学校一のモテ男の初めての失恋（？）ドタバタコメディー青春ラブストーリー（？）
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> れっきとした馬鹿馬鹿しい高校生パロBLです。  
> (G)I-DLEのシュファちゃんや、スジン、ソヨンが出てきますが、わからなくても全然大丈夫です！！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ジェミン、初めて振られるの巻。

「なんで、、先輩酷い！今日一ヵ月記念日なのに、、、」

目の前の一年生の女の子が目に涙を溜めるのを見て考え込む。記念日なんて覚えていない。

ジェミンにとって恋愛はそんなものだった。常に誰かに追われている状態で、候補なんて山ほどいる。記念日を覚えていようと、覚えて無かろうと、相手は常にジェミンを追う。愛想を尽かされたところで新しい子が列の先頭で待っている。

「あー、そうだったけ？でも、ごめん。もう君とは付き合えないや。ごめんね」

できるだけ優しい笑顔で言っても逆効果だった。女の子はカーディガンの袖で涙を拭いながら走っていった。

もう何人目か思い出せない。約二年間の高校生活で付き合った人数。告白された回数なんて二桁を超えた時点でほとんど記憶に無かった。

毎度少し遊ぶ程度で別れる。そんな恋愛とも呼べない疑似恋愛を繰り返していてもジェミンに好意を寄せる女の子の列は絶えなかった。みんな噂は聞いていた。長くても一ヶ月で絶対に振られる。それでも一度あのチャーミングな笑顔で話しかけられるとそんな悪い噂無かったことになってしまう。それほど人を魅了する何かを持っていた。

ジェミンは制服の上に着るフードのポケットに手を突っ込めば、親友二人が待っている校門まで向かった。

「また泣かせたの？」

ジェノが尋ねれば肩をすくめる。

「あーあ、ほんとかわいそ。まずお前の何がそんな良いんだろ。どう考えてもジェノの方がイケメンだし、優しいのに！」

ヘチャンは大げさに身振り手振りをつけながら話した。

「ジェノは好きな人としか付き合わないとかいうポリシーがあるからじゃない？みんな振られるって分かってるから手を出せない」

ジェミンはぼんやり横のジェノを眺めながら言った。

「好きでもない人と付き合えるジェミニの方が不思議だよ」

「まあ付き合ったら可愛く見え始めるかもしれないって毎回思うんだよね。俺が今まで付き合った子はみんなある程度可愛いでしょ？」

「もう覚えてないよ」

ジェノとジェミンのやり取りを聞いてヘチャンは息を吐く。

「俺が女だったら絶対お前のことは好きにならねぇわ。くそすぎる。絶対ジェノのこと好きになる」

「はいはい、もうそれ何回聞かされたことか。もうお前ら二人で付き合えばいいのに」

近くのファミレスに入りながらもその話題は続いた。男子高校生の話題なんてそんなものだった。

「てか二人は最後に付き合ってたのいつだよ？」

ジェミンがメニューを置いて向かい側に座る二人に尋ねる。三人は幼馴染で小学校の頃から一緒だった。だからもちろんお互いの恋愛経験で知らないことなんて何も無い。

「んなことどうだっていい。まずはお前の高すぎるプライドとエゴどうにかしないとやべえと思う。ね、ジェノヤ？」

ジェノもそれには賛成した。

「ジェミニが良い奴なのは俺たちは知ってるけど、このままじゃ腐っちゃいそう」

「なんだよ、ジェノまで酷いな」

ジェミンが口を尖らせているとウェイターがオーダーを取りに来る。適当に頼んでそれぞれスマホを弄っていれば、すぐにポテトや軽食がテーブルを埋め尽くす。しばらく静かにしていたヘチャンが目を見開いて手を叩くと、ジェノもジェミンも驚いて肩を揺らしてしまう。

「いいこと思いついた！」

「なんだよいきなり」

ジェミンが笑いながら言ってもヘチャンは真剣だった。

「ジェミニも告白する側に回れば良いんだよ」

ジェノはスムージーを飲みながら首を傾げた。

「そんなの自信過剰が悪化するだけじゃね？どこの誰がナ・ジェミンの告白を断る？」

「俺人生で一度も振られたことないんだけど」

ジェミンもジェノの言葉に付け加えるから、ヘチャンは呆れて目を転がした。

「はぁ～ありえねぇ。でも良い候補がいるよ。高嶺の花子さん」

「いや、誰だよそれ」

また笑うジェミン。

「一組のファン・シュファ」

ヘチャンはにやりと笑った。悪いことを企んでいる時の顔だ。大抵この顔を見せた後には先生にこっぴどく叱られる未来が待っていた。

「あ～、学校一の美女って言われてる子でしょ。確かに彼氏いるとか聞いたことないね」

ジェノは納得したように言った。

「へえ。いいんじゃない？学校一の美女と学校一モテる俺って結構お似合いじゃん」

得意げに言うジェミンにヘチャンは吐く真似をした。

「おえ、そろそろジェミナの自信アレルギーだわ」

「おえ、俺もそれ移ったわ」

ジェノもヘチャンと二人で嘔吐の仕草を見せた。ジェミンはそんな二人の親友を呆れた顔で見た。

「でも、ファン・シュファに誰も手を出さないっておかしいでしょ？あんなに綺麗な子だよ？正直お前よりモテる資格がある。じゃあ、なんでモテないでしょうか！」

ヘチャンは腕を組みながら試すように二人を交互に見る。

「めっちゃ臭いとか？」

「ちげーよ、美人だし成績優秀で完璧な彼女に誰も恐れ多くて手を出せないんだよ」

ヘチャンはジェミンの馬鹿げた回答に声を上げた。

「それに前廊下ですれ違ったとき、ラベンダーみたいな良い匂いしたよ」

ジェノは思い出したように言った。

「ふうん、美人で頭良くて、良い匂い。ファン・シュファねえ」

ジェミンは頬杖を付きながら美人な彼女と自分が並ぶ姿を想像した。なかなか良い。むしろ今まで付き合ったどんな子よりも良い。

「そんなに自信があるなら、彼女に告白して、付き合って、二週間で振れよ。流石にこれであっちがオッケーしてくれたら俺らもお前のこと認める。自信過剰になっても仕方ないって」

「まってそれは普通にファン・シュファが可哀想じゃん」

「ジェノは優しいね。でも美人も振られる経験をした方がいいし大丈夫。こいつと同じ」

ジェノは人を実験台にするようなヘチャンの計画に顔を顰めた。実行する当の本人はそんなこと考えてないようだったけど。

「あーいいよ。やってやりますよ」

空っぽになったお皿を前に声を上げるジェミン。元々客は少ないけれど、騒がしいジェミンのテーブルに一瞬で注目が集まった。

「じゃあ、金曜日までに告白して付き合うこと」

「余裕だな」

火曜日の放課後。【学校一の美少女に告白しろ作戦】は始まった。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


水曜日。食堂はいつも通り賑わっていた。

「ほんとにお前よく食べるよな。食べたものどこいくんだか」

大盛のラーメンを目の前ですする華奢なロンジュンを不思議そうに見つめるヤンヤン。

「こっちが聞きてえよ。なんで背も伸びないし、肉もつかないんだろ」

「おい、そんな事言ったら女の子に殴られるよ。食べても肉がつかないとか羨ましすぎるだろ」

ヤンヤンは笑いながら自分の弁当を食べた。この学校は弁当を持っていくのも食堂で食べるのも両方が許されていた。大体の人は弁当を食べる際は教室で食べるが、二人はクラスが別々なので、共に食堂で食べた。弁当を持ってきてる日でも。

「ああ、よく姉さんにも言われる。母さんの食べても太らない体質何で私じゃなくてロンジュニが受け継いだの。ずるい！って」

ロンジュンは双子の姉の声を真似ながら皮肉をこめて言う。

「何がずるいってお前は家に帰っても超美人なファン・シュファが待ってるってこと。俺は口うるさい母ちゃんだけ」

ヤンヤンは母親が作った卵焼きを噛み締めながら顔を歪めた。

「別に産まれた時から一緒だったら何とも思わねえよ」

「そういうのがズルいんだよ。俺だって言ってみたいわ」

ロンジュンとシュファはめったに学校で話すことは無かった。一年生の時も二年生の時もクラスが別々で、登下校も別々な二人が双子である事はみんな知らなかった。

隠しているわけではなく、誰も疑いもしないだけだ。

だからこそ、数少なく二人の血縁関係を知っているヤンヤンはいつも羨んだ。

そんな事も知らない反対側のテーブルで食べるジェミン、ヘチャン、ジェノは計画について話していた。

「今日授業が終わったら靴箱で待ち伏せて、ファンの靴箱を突き止める。そして明日、放課後に校舎裏に呼び出すための手紙を中に入れる」

ヘチャンが内緒事を話すようにひそひそと話した。至ってシンプル。上手くいかない訳がない。そう信じていた。

放課後のチャイムが鳴ればヘチャンとジェミンはクラスから飛び出して靴箱を壁の奥から覗いた。一方ジェノのクラスはホームルームが長引き、二人より遅くに教室を出た。

「あ、ジェノ筆箱忘れてるよ」

後ろから呼ばれて直ぐに教室に踵を返すジェノ。急ぎすぎて、机の上に筆箱を置いたままだった。

呼んだのは隣の席のロンジュン。

「危ない、宿題できなくなるところだった」

首の裏を掻きながら鞄に筆箱をしまうジェノ。

「大げさ。家に一本くらい鉛筆あるだろ」

ジェノは目を三日月型にして微笑んだ。

「芯が折れてるかもしれないよ。ありがとね」

「おもんな」

「じゃ、また明日」

ジェノは呆れた顔のロンジュンに手を振れば玄関に急いだ。階段を降りれば二つの茶色く染められた頭が並んで壁の後ろから靴箱を覗いているのを見つける。逆に目立つその行動に笑ってしまう。やっぱり告白する側には慣れていない。

「ちょっと、目立ちすぎだよ」

突然後ろに現れたジェノにびくりと飛び跳ねる二人。

「お前遅いわ」

「びっくりした～」

ヘチャンに肩をしばかれ、ジェミンは驚いた心臓を落ち着かせるように自分の胸を押さえた。

「ていうか、一組まだホームルーム終わってないよ」

「「はぁ？」」

何のために見張っていたのか。馬鹿らしくなって二人は壁に沿って座り込む。それから五分もしないうちに、階段の上が騒がしくなり始め、一斉に一組の生徒が出てきたのを察する。

予想はあたり、大量の一組の生徒が流れ込むように階段を降りてきた。

一組のヤンヤンを待っていたロンジュンは合流し、一緒に降りてくる。

「お、ジェミナ！」

ヤンヤンはジェミンに手を振った。明るいヤンヤンとジェミンは去年委員会が同じで仲良くなった。ジェミンは横のロンジュンに目をくれることもなく、ヤンヤンに手を振れば、シュファを待った。

しばらくすれば女の子が何人か降りてくる。輪の中にシュファもいた。黒いストレートの髪は階段を降りると自然となびき、モデルも顔負けだ。

上靴を履き替えに行くのを後ろから三人で観察すれば、靴箱の位置を把握。

真ん中の列の左から１、２、３、４番目。上から１、２、３段目。

周りに人がいなくなるを確認すれば用意していた手紙を丁寧に入れた。後は翌日を待つのみだ。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


放課後、校舎裏で待ってます。

ナ ジェミン

  
  


木曜日の朝。靴箱に入った手紙を見て眉を釣り上げるシュファ。良くない噂しか聞かないナ・ジェミン。シュファのクラスメイトの中にも三人もジェミンと付き合って、数週間で振られた子たちがいる。友達には手紙を見せずに直ぐに鞄にしまえばクラスに向かう。

あっという間に最後の授業が終わり、友達に用事があると告げて校舎裏に重たい足を進める。すぐ側の木の後ろに隠れているつもりなのか分からない男子が二人。シュファは気付かないふりをして言われた通り校舎裏に行けば、ジェミンが壁に寄り添って待っていた。

噂通りイケメンなジェミン。目が合ったと途端有名な眩しい笑顔を向けられる。いや、眩しいのは気のせいかもしれない。丁度日光が顔に当たる側にシュファが立ったのだ。

「よかった、来てくれた」

木の後ろにいる男子の一人が双眼鏡を持ってこちらを見ている。シュファは呆れて首を横に振ればジェミンに視線を戻す。

「あー、うん。で、何の用？」

「ずっと君のこと、気になってたんだよね」

思わず鼻で笑いそうになるのを抑える。

「...初めて喋るのに？」

シュファが腕を組んで見上げれば、予想外の反応にジェミンも少し不安を見せた。

「うん、、カワイイなって思ってた、、」

ここまでくるとシュファも笑わずにはいられなかった。

あまりにも想定外だ。ジェミンの計画ではもうここでシュファは頬を染めて俯いているはずだ。頭を後ろに反らして声をあげて笑ってるはずない。

「それはどうも、で、話は終わり？」

笑いが落ち着けば、腕時計を見て言うシュファ。こんなお遊びには付き合ってられないとでも言いたげだ。

「え？いや、まだだよ。付き合って欲しいんだ」

シュファは時計から目をあげてじっくりとジェミンの目を見た。

「それ、本気で言ってんの、、？」

「うん、本気だよ」

いきなり声を小さくして言うジェミンに後ろで覗き見してる二人が聞き耳を立てるのが見える。

「ごめん、別に彼氏欲しくないんだ。じゃ、またね」

シュファはきっぱりと言えば、ジェミンが何かを言い返す隙も与えずに歩き去る。ヘチャンやジェノと目が合っても何も言わずに校門を抜けて行った。

一人ぽつんと残されたジェミンを見れば笑いながらやってくるヘチャン。

「いやー傑作だわ。動画撮っとけば良かった～」

お腹を抱えて笑うヘチャンを睨むジェミン。

「うるさいな」

「可哀想だから辞めとけよって思ったけどまさかジェミニが可哀想な立場になるとはね」

ジェノもゲラゲラと笑うからジェミンは拗ねてポケットに手を突っ込んだ。

「お前ら見とけよ、絶対振り向かせるから」

「諦めなって」

「諦めない！」

ジェミンの声が校舎の壁に反響して響く。そんな木曜日の放課後。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


金曜日。ジェミンは宣言通り諦めなかった。またもや同じ校舎裏にシュファを呼び出した。初めて告白をして、振られると思ってもいなかった。振られる辛さを知らなかった。それでも好きでも無く振らて傷つくなんて、なかなか生意気な話だ。

シュファは仕方なく放課後ジェミンの前に現れた。

「やっぱ俺諦められないんだけど」

声の届く距離に来た瞬間言い捨てるジェミン。

「でも言ったでしょ。付き合う気はないって。あなたのこと知らないし、好きじゃないし、彼氏欲しくないって」

「彼氏欲しくないってどうして？そんな女子高生いる？」

ジェミンは納得がいかずに顔を顰め面にする。学校の誰よりも女の子に人気があるのに、どうしてこの子は興味を示さない？

「わかった。じゃあ、はっきり言わせてもらうね」

綺麗な顔でシュファは深呼吸してジェミンを見つめた。

「顔がそもそもタイプじゃない。ごめんね」

少しだけ申し訳なさそうにしたかと思えば、すぐにその場から歩き去っていく。

前回の何倍も傷をえぐられた。ジェミンの顔を好きじゃない人間なんてこの世にいるはず無いと信じていた。

誰にでも勘違いはあるようだ。

流石に無様なジェミンを少し気の毒に思ったジェノは黙って肩を摩った。ヘチャンの方はこれでも諦めないのか訊こうとして、口を開いたけれどジェミンのしょぼくれた顔を見れば何も言わずに口を閉じた。

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 題名はPentagonの[Pretty Pretty ](https://youtu.be/ohjhsPFvU-I)から。
> 
> シュファちゃんとロンジュン顔が似てるってわけでは無いんですけど、二人とも透明感があって純潔な雰囲気を持ちながら芯がずっしりとあって活発な所が似ててかわいいなって思ったところから気づいたら一作書き終わってました。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ジェミン、一目惚れするの巻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ロンジュンジェミンのこと殴ります

日曜日。ジェノは朝から夕方までいつも通り近所のショッピングモールのタピオカショップでバイトをしていた。日曜日は人が多い。学校や仕事が休みで混み合う中、タピオカは近年の爆発的なブームで沢山の客を集めた。ありがたいことに店は常に大繁盛。

その分休む隙も無くひたすらオーダーを取って、作って、渡す。流れ作業になりかけているその仕事に頭がぼんやりしていると、見慣れた顔を見て目を見開く。

木曜、金曜とジェミンのプライドをずたずたにした張本人だった。

とはいえジェノとシュファはクラスも違い、接点も無く、話したことは無かった。それでもシュファの瞳孔が開くのを見れば、相手もジェノが誰か分かったようだ。絶対にジェミンの告白現場をヘチャンと覗いていたことがバレているのだろうと恥ずかしい気持ちになる。けれどもありがたいことにシュファは何も言わなかった。

そんなことよりも更にジェノは動揺してしまう。店に入ってきて、シュファを見て何かぶつぶつ言う人が。中国語で何を言っているのか分からないけれど、あまりにも見慣れた顔と、声に開いた口が塞がらない。クラスメイトのロンジュンだ。

驚いたのはジェノだけではないようだった。ロンジュンも目を丸くしてカウンター越しのジェノを見つめた。

「ジェノここで働いてんの？」

「あ～、はは、まだ初めて二ヶ月くらいだよ」

そんな事はどうだってよかった。ジェノはそんなことよりロンジュンの隣のシュファが気になって仕方なかった。二人がどういう関係かは知らないけれど、親しいことは確かだった。

こっちだって二人が親しいって知らなかったよ！そう叫んでやりたい気持ちを押し殺して、ロンジュンとシュファのそれぞれのオーダーを取る。

二人は中国語で何かを話していて何を言っているか分からなかった。ジェノは目の前で繰り広げられる男女の会話に呆気に取られてレジをうちながら見つめる事しかできなかった。

ロンジュンは見たことのない、甘えたトーンで自然と唇を突き出して話している。それにシュファは少し呆れて言い返す。ロンジュン、ああ見えて、案外彼女には甘えるのかな。

二人の言い合っている内容はジェノの予想した通りどちらがお金を払うかだった。

じゃんけんをして負けたロンジュンは拗ねた顔でズボンの尻ポケットから財布を取り出せば、渋々二人分の注文を支払った。彼氏ならそれくらいは払ってやれよ。ジェノはそんなこと言えるはずなく、おつりをロンジュンの手に置いた。

トールサイズのカップ二つを取ればマーカーでオーダーと名前を書く。

「ジャスミンミルクティー、タピオカ入り、甘さ１００パーセント、氷少なめ、ロンジュン。そして抹茶ラテ、タピオカ入り、生クリーム無し、甘さ控えめ、氷少なめ、、、」

ジェノが声に出しながら書いてシュファの名前で止まればロンジュンは眉毛を釣り上げた。まさかシュファのことを知らないのか？とでも言いたげに。

「そっちはシュファ、で」

ロンジュンが当たり前のことを言うように言えば、ジェノは頷いて名前を書く。これはジェノの幻覚ではなく、本当にロンジュンとシュファが一緒にタピオカを飲みに来たんだ。日曜日の午後に。デート以外何がある？

それでも二人はお互いと一緒にいることをジェノに見られて気まずそうにもしていない。

それ以上二人に何か言える前に次の客が来るとその人のオーダーを取る。注文ができあがるまで二人はお互いとまた中国語で何かを話している。不思議な光景だ。

肩書で人を判断するのは良くない。分かっている。

でも、学校のマドンナと大人しいロンジュンだ。女の子と話しているのも見たことないロンジュン。

あまりに異様なペアで。残りのシフト中、ジェノは二人のことを考えずにはいられなかった。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


月曜日。ジェノはまだジェミンとヘチャンにバイトで目撃したカップルの話を持ち出せずに居た。そして授業中もロンジュンはジェノにデート現場を目撃されたとは思えないほどいつも通りだ。

何度か隣で真面目にノートをとるロンジュンに、昨日のことを聞き出そうとしたが失敗する。ロンジュンが答えないのではなく、ジェノの聞き出す勇気が出なかったのだ。何故かタブーな気がして。

それでも昼休憩にジェミンやヘチャンと話しているととても黙っていられなかった。

永遠にヘチャンがジェミンが派手に二回も振られたことをからかっていると、嫌でも思い出す。

「あのさ、何でジェミニがこんなに相手にされないかわかったよ」

「おい、相手にされないって言い方は酷いだろ！」

ジェミンは芝生に寝転がったまま、ジェノの背中を押した。

「でも間違ってはないじゃん、お前まじで相手にされてない」

「ヘチャニはまじで黙れ。で、それはなんでですかぁ」

ジェミンは未だむっつりした表情で尋ねる。だからジェノは土曜日にみた事を全て話した。

「ちょーおもろいじゃん。天下のナ・ジェミン、陰キャに負けるの巻き」

ヘチャンは一人楽しそうだ。

「別にロンジュンは陰キャじゃないよ」

陽キャでも無いけど。ただ付き合ってるかはまだ断定できない。よくいる高校生カップルみたいにいちゃつくこともなかった。でもじゃんけんで誰が支払うか決めるくらいだ。付き合い立てとは思えない。むしろ付き合いが長そうだった。

「そもそもそのロンジュンって顔は？イケメン？」

ジェミンの質問にジェノは考え込む。ジェノ達三人と違って髪も染めず、さらさらとした黒髪。よく伸びすぎて前髪が目までかかっている。

それでも顔立ちは綺麗だった。むしろ、よく考えてみるとジェミンに負けていない。目立たないだけで、十分イケメンだ。それにクラスの女子がかっこいいと言っていたのを思い出す。もしかすると、実はモテるのかもしれない。

ジェノは長々と説明する気にもなれずに頷いた。

「まじかよ」

「はいはい、ナ・ジェミン完全に敗北のお知らせ。いい気味だね。これでお前のことを好きにならない人もいるってよくわかったでしょ」

ヘチャンはメロンパンにかぶりつきながら歌うように言った。

「はぁ、でも納得行かない。諦めたくないんだけど」

「もう辞めなって」

ジェノはヘチャンのメロンパンを横取りして一口かじればこれ以上親友が自ら傷をえぐりにいかないように言った。

「いや、まだ俺は行ける気がする」

「まじでいい加減鬱陶しいって思われるよ」

「いや多分金曜の時点で思われてるって」

ヘチャンが言えばジェノも釣られて笑った。確かに「めんどくさい」とシュファの顔には大きく書いてあった。

「あ、そいえばファン・ロンジュンってヤンヤンと仲いい奴か。あいつなら知ってるかも」

ジェミンは聞き覚えのある名前をようやく思い出す。ヤンヤンが一年生の頃から仲良くしてるのを見た。

「てか二人ともファンじゃん。同じ苗字の人と付き合うってなんか変なの」

ヘチャンは芝生をいじくりながら言った。まだメロンパン食べ終わっていないのに。

「そんなことくらいあるだろ。まずお前ら二人ともイじゃん。でもお前らが付き合っても変じゃないだろ」

ジェミンに言われて顔を見合わせるジェノとヘチャン。いいや、ある意味変な気分だ。

「ちょっと俺、ヤンヤンの所いってくるわ！」

「おい、お前ゴミ自分で持って帰れよ！」

ジェミンが手ぶらで走って校舎に戻るのを見れば、ジェノはジェミンの置いて行った菓子パンのゴミを拾う。全く困った友達だ。

それでも嫌いになれないのが一番厄介な所なのだけど。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


ジェミンは廊下ですれ違ったヤンヤンに自分の今の計画「シュファと付き合って二週間で振る作戦」とジェノが見たシュファとロンジュンの話をすればヤンヤンは腹を抱えて笑った。だが肝心な二人が付き合っているかどうかは言わずに次の授業に遅れると言って教室に消えて行った。

火曜日。ジェミンは結局ロンジュン達の関係がわからないままである事に、ぶつくさ言いながら、諦めきれずにシュファの靴箱に手紙を入れた。

無駄だとヘチャンやジェノに言われても自ら身を引くことはできなくなっていた。それほどプライドが高いんだ。

ジェミンは担任が連絡をし終わるのをぼーっと待っていると、今日は二組が先にホームルームを終えて、廊下が一気に騒がしくなる。

ジェミンやヘチャンの三組のホームルームも終われば、リュックを片方だけ肩にかけて、教室を出た。ヘチャンは待たない。どうせシュファと話す間はヘチャンとジェノは離れたところにいるのだから。

「ナ・ジェミン、」

教室を出れば直ぐに呼ばれる名前に振り返る。滑らかな声の持ち主を目で追えば、思わず固まる。ファン・ロンジュンだ。

「えっと、君、ファン・ロンジュン、、だよね」

「そう。ちょっと君と話したかったんだ」

柔らかく言うロンジュン。

「ここ人多いし、外行こうか」

ジェミンはロンジュンにリードされ黙ってついて行くしか無かった。

「ヤンヤンに聞いたんだ、」

靴を履き替えながら言うロンジュン。やっぱり彼氏なのだろうか。もしかすると付き合っていることを隠しているのかもしれない。だから口止めとか？いや、でもそれならジェノに見られた時にもっと焦るはずだ。それならやっぱり彼女に手を出したことに怒っている？それにしたら、声のトーンも表情もあまりにも穏やかだ。いくつもの考えが頭を巡る。

「二人のこと見たって？」

「ジェノが」という主語が抜けているせいで分かりにくかったのか、ロンジュンを首を傾げた。

「ええ？お前の付き合って振る計画ってやつの話」

あーそっちか。ジェミンは校舎裏に進むロンジュンに苦笑いしながら、茶色い前髪に指を通した。

「ああ、それ-」

「ほんとなの？」

ジェミンは黙ってしまう。彼氏としてはどっちが嫌だろうか、、、、自分の彼女のことを好きだと名乗り出る男に違いない！愚かなジェミンは縦に頭を振った。

「そう、別に本気で好きなわけじゃないんだけど-」

そこまで言えば視界が真っ暗になる。そしてじわじわとやってくる顔の痛み。殴られた。小柄な体からは想像つかない威力で。

「痛っ、何すんだよ、、」

絶対に痣になった頬を押さえながら言えば直ぐにまた胸ぐらを掴まれる。今日に限って暖かくて、制服の上にパーカーを着てこなかった。おかげで第一ボタンがちぎれるのを感じる。

「お前さぁ、ゴミなの？人の心を弄ぶとか、人のことなんだと思ってんだよ？」

ジェミンより低い位置にあるロンジュンの顔まで制服の襟元を引っ張られて、嫌でもロンジュンと目を合わせられる。ジェミンは力もある方だったのにこんなにも細いロンジュンに煽られているなんて屈辱だ。でも恥じる資格は無かった。

そして何よりも初めてしっかりと見るロンジュンの顔に息を呑む。ロンジュンから見れば、それはまた殴られることを恐れるジェミンの表情。でも違った。

「うわぁ、、めっちゃ、綺麗だ、、」

心の声を抑えることができず、数センチ先にあるブチギレているロンジュンの顔にそのまま言ってしまうジェミン。

そんな発言もロンジュンを逆立てるだけだった。

ロンジュンはジェミンを壁に押し付けて喉元を小さな手からは考えられない握力で絞めた。

「あ？ふざけたこと言って気紛らわせようとしてんじゃねえよ」

下から睨みつけるロンジュンは文句なしに怖いはず。そのはずなのに、ジェミンは顔に熱が集まるのを感じる。こんなに綺麗な顔、これほど近くで見たことも無かった。スーッと通った鼻筋に長いまつ毛。焦げ茶色の目は睨んでいるのは置いといて、吸い込まれてしまいそう。そして何よりも薄いのにふっくらとした唇。自然とほんのりピンク色。

ロンジュンのあまりの綺麗さに肺から全て空気を奪われたみたいだった。息苦しくなるほど目が離せない。いや、息苦しいのは当然だ。比喩表現なんかでは無く本当に首を絞められているんだから。

このシチュエーションで相手の可愛らしい唇に見惚れるなんて馬鹿げているとさすがに自覚はした。それでも辞められなかった。

「二度と姉さんに手出すな」

ロンジュンが首から手を離せば咳こみながら頷く。

それ以上は言うことがないのか、次顔を上げた時にはロンジュンはいなくなっていた。

脳に酸素が回るようになってふと正気に戻る。

姉さん、、、、

「っっ姉さん？！」

誰もいない校舎裏で一人声を上げるジェミン。全てが繋がって、壁にもたれかかったまま座り込んでしまう。数分すれば、ヘチャンとジェノがやって来た。

「さすがに今日こそ諦めついたー？」

「なんで座ってんの」

二人の声が近づいてきて顔を上げるジェミン。紫になった目の下を見ればジェノもヘチャンも目をかっぴらく。

「お前どうしたんだよそれ！」

「まさか、いい加減ウザイって殴られたの？」

口を押えたまま固まるヘチャンと、しゃがみこんで怪我を近くで確認するジェノ。笑い始めるジェミンが不気味で二人とも顔を顰める。

「ヘチャナ、ジェノヤ、、俺たちみんな馬鹿だよまじで」

片手でこめかみを押さえながら笑うジェミン。

「なんだよいきなり、、」

「あーもう、どうして気づかなかったんだろ！いや、本当は気づいてたのかな。だってファン・シュファとファン・ロンジュンだもんな」

ケラケラ笑いながら呟くジェミン。未だにしゃがみ込む二人の顔にはハテナが浮かんでいる。ついに親友の脳が可笑しくなったのかと。

「あの二人さ、きょーだいなんだわ。それも双子の姉と弟」

ジェノもヘチャンも動作を止める。驚いているけどすっきりとした表情。これで全て辻褄が合うのだから。思わずカップルだと勘違いしていた自分らがアホらしくなってくる。

「じゃあその痣は？」

「これは姉を弄ぼうとしていた俺にブチギレた弟の拳の跡です」

ジェミンが肩をすくめながら言うと感心するヘチャン。

「何それ。カッコイイ弟だな」

「ロンジュニが人を殴るとか信じられない」

ジェノがよく知る、授業中も真面目に板書するロンジュンとは大違いだった。

「あーあと、大事なこと言い忘れてた」

そこまで言って黙り込むジェミンをじっと見つめる四つの目。深呼吸して顔を上げれば、ニヤリと笑った。

「俺、恋した」

「はー？もうシュファは辞めとけって」

ヘチャンは呆れ果てた顔を見せるけれどジェミンは至って真剣だ。

「シュファじゃないよ」

「...え」

「はい、、？」

ジェノとヘチャンは同時に顔を見合わせた。

「俺、ファン・ロンジュンに恋しちゃった」

火曜日の放課後。学校一のモテ男の初恋の始まりだった。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ジェミン、相合傘をするの巻。

水曜日。ジェミンは一組の教室に頭を覗かせた。突然現れた顔にざわめく教室。ジェミンのにっこりと笑ったイケメン面は紫の痣で飾られている。そんなみんなの動揺には全く反応せずにヤンヤンを呼ぶジェミン。

「うわっ、やば、、ロンジュナやるなぁ」

クスクス笑いながら酷い痣をなぞるヤンヤン。

「まじでびっくりしたよ。あんな細いのに、、大した威力だ」

感心した顔で言うジェミンにヤンヤンは笑うだけだ。

「そりゃあね。ああ見えて、中学生の頃は地元でも有名なヤンキーだったくらいだし」

「ファン・ロンジュンが！？」

耳を疑う情報に目を丸くして大きく叫ぶジェミンに再び注目が集まる。

「しーっ、あんまり広めたら俺が殴られるわ」

ジェミンは周りを見渡して、ヤンヤンを廊下に連れ出した。何処に行っても注目の的なのは時に大変だ。もうとっくに慣れているつもりではいたけれど。

「元ヤンってこと、、？でもジェノから話を聞く限り、めっちゃ優等生って聞いたのに」

「まあ、ヤンキーイコールバカではないからね」

ヤンヤンは軽いトーンで言った。それでもジェミンは納得できなかった。

「にしても意味わかんないよ！」

「ここだけの話にしてね？」

ヤンヤンは親友の過去を話すために突然真剣な顔を見せた。そしてジェミンも至って真面目な顔をしている。

ヤンヤンの話によると中学校に上がるまで、ロンジュンとシュファは別々に住んでいた。ロンジュンは父の韓国への転勤で小学生の頃についてきていた。母は台湾で仕事があったため、残る必要があった。それでシュファは台湾に残った。二人が中学校に上がる頃、母も同じソウルに転勤が決まり、シュファもロンジュンと同じソウルの郊外の中学校に進学することが決まったのだ。

五年ほど韓国で過ごしているロンジュンとは違って、シュファの韓国語は疎かった。

抜群に可愛くて、上手くコミュニケーションをとれないシュファをいじめる子は次第に増えた。

肝の据わった性格をしているシュファでも、異国で母語ではない言葉で攻撃されるとなかなか上手く返すことはもちろんできなかった。

双子の姉がいじめられていると聞いたロンジュンは、激怒しどうにかしてやめさせようとした。ただ、１３歳の小さなロンジュンにはどうしていいか分からなかった。とくに相手は女の子軍団だ。簡単に手をあげられるわけでもない。

そこで、ロンジュンは学年の中でも素行の悪い生徒と自らつるむようになった。そういう生徒は、学校でのカーストの地位も高い。頭の回転が速く、賢いロンジュンは喧嘩にも強かった。そうして次第に地位を得ていくと共に、ヤンキー集団のトップの一人になっていた。

友達の中には何人か女の子もいた。煙草を吸って、年上の彼氏のバイクに乗せてもらっているような子たち。とはいっても、素行の悪さがその人の人柄の悪さを表すことではないとロンジュンは学んだ。シュファをいじめている、学校ではお利口にしている女の子たちの方がよっぽどの化け物だった。

ロンジュンのグループの中に、中三の女の子が何人かいた。ソ・スジン。チョン・ソヨン。二個上のお姉さんの二人は、よくロンジュンを可愛がった。そしてシュファの話を聞けば、自分の妹のように、彼女を守る約束をした。

金髪のボブでアイラインをくっきり引いてピアスをいくつもつけたソヨンと、パーマのかけられた長い髪を高いポニーテールにした、当時のロンジュンよりも背の高いスジンが中一の教室に入ればすぐに教室は静まりかえった。ただでさえ中一から見て、中三の先輩たちは大人に見える存在だった。よりによってこの二人は派手で、校則も数え切れない数ほど破っている。美人な二人は中一から見れば無敵の存在だった。

教室の端で一人で弁当を食べているシュファを見つければすぐに歩み寄っていく二人。怖そうな二人が自分に近づいてきていると気付けば居心地悪そうに弁当に目線を下ろすシュファ。二人はロンジュンとは学校をさぼっていない日は一緒に屋上で昼食を取る仲だ。シュファの弁当箱はロンジュンのものと色違いで、本当に双子なんだとスジンもソヨンも微笑んだ。

「なにか、私にようですか？」

少しなまった発音で見上げるシュファに優しく微笑む二人。その笑顔は、どんなに派手な見た目をしていてもこれまでシュファがこの学校で向けられたどんな表情よりも優しかった。

「やっぱりロンジュンに似てカワイイね！目がきらきらしてるところまで似てる！」

スジンが興奮したように言えばシュファは目を丸くする。今の気持ちをうまく言葉にするのは難しく、黙ったまま。

「大丈夫。韓国人じゃないからって仲間はずれにもしないし、いじめたりしないから。安心して。そんな幼稚なこと、恥ずかしくてできやしない」

部屋にいる全員が加害者か傍観者で、ソヨンの言葉が突き刺さった。

その日からシュファはすっかりスジンとソヨンになついた。煙草やお酒には手を出すことは無かったけれど、二人は絶対に幼いシュファに自分たちのしていることを強制しなかった。そうしてシュファのよき理解者、そして年齢を超えた親友になった。

あの日以来、シュファのいじめは嘘のようにぴたりと止まった。もちろん、シュファのバックにはロンジュン含めて大きなヤンキーの団体が味方でついているというのもある。でもそれだけでなく、ソヨンの言う通り、自分たちの行動があまりにも幼稚で恥ずかしくなった子が多かった。それから少しずつではあったけれど、シュファはクラスの子とも話せるようになった。

実際に韓国語を使って話す機会が増えれば、韓国語ももちろん上達した。

中学を卒業する頃には、不便なく話し、読み書きできるように。成績もトップクラス。

ロンジュンも中学生にして、ピアス、髪染め、たばこ、お酒、バイクとヤンキーであるからにはとことん道を外したが、決して学が無いことは無かった。高校受験も成功して、シュファと共にソウルの都心部の高校に合格した。

仕事の関係で動けない両親は、高校生に上がる二人が自立するためにも二人で住むことを許して、今は二人で引っ越して来たというわけだ。

環境がガラリと変われば、ロンジュンは元の優等生に戻った。十分韓国語が流暢になったシュファは自己主張もできるようになり、絶対にいじめられるようなことはないと信じていて、その通りだった。

ロンジュンは大人しくしていたが、美人で賢いシュファはすぐに学校のマドンナ的存在になった。ロンジュンはそれで満足だった。

ヤンヤンが全てを話し終わると、何故かジェミンは教室に足を踏み入れた時以上に興奮した顔をしていた。

「やっば、なにそれ、、どんだけかっこいい生き方してんだよ、、姉を守るためにヤンキーなるとか、、えろ、、」

ヤンヤンはジェミンの反応を不思議そうに見た。

「どこにえろい要素があるのかわからんけど」

「だってあんなに純粋そうで、汚れた世界とは無縁そうな顔してんのに、、」

自分が顔面を殴られたことは忘れたのか、ジェミンは夢心地でロンジュンを思い浮かべた。そんなことをしていると、昼休憩が終わるチャイムが鳴った。

「あ、やべ。俺、シュファと話すんだった！」

「え、やめときなよ。また殴られるよ」

そんなヤンヤンの声はジェミンには届いておらず、ジェミンは再び教室に頭を突っ込んでシュファを呼んでいた。

先程教室にいなかったシュファも戻ってきており、初めて痣付きのジェミンを見れば顔を顰めた。

「それ、弟が、、？」

痣を指すシュファに既に顔に痣があるのを忘れたのか、一瞬首を傾げるジェミン。

「ん？あーこれ？そうそ」

殴られたというのに大きな笑顔で答えるジェミンはやっぱり不思議な人だった。

「ふん。で？もう授業始まるんだけど。もう弟から全部聞いたから、、種明かしされてるのに私と話す意味無いでしょ？」

「違うよ、もう告白しない。謝りたくて」

それを聞けば呆気にとられたシュファ。

「...謝る？」

大きく頷くジェミン。

「そう！だから放課後、いつものところで待ってるね」

シュファが何か言える前にジェミンも走って三組の教室まで戻って行った。

  
  
  
  


－

  
  
  
  


放課後。シュファは言われた通り、ジェミンの待つ校舎裏まで歩いた。

「やっほ」

ジェミンが手を振るのを見れば、今までの告白の時にかっこつけていたジェミンとあまりにも違って驚く。これが本当のジェミンな気がした。

「別にわざわざ謝らなくてもいいのに」

クスッと笑いながら言ってもジェミンは真剣に首を振る。

「ダメだよ。俺、ほんとに酷い事したから。元々俺の高すぎるプライドと、この自惚れを直すために友達に君に告白しろって言われたんだ。友達はさすがの俺でも君には適わないって見抜いていたから」

「さすがの俺」と相変わらず、まだ自己評価の高そうなジェミンにシュファは鼻を鳴らす。けれど何も言わなかった。

「それでも俺は何故かいけるって信じてたんだ。君に思い切り振られた後もね。だけど、自分のプライドのために人を使うなんて最低だった。だからほんとにごめん」

ジェミンが直角に頭を下げるとシュファも動揺してしまう。

「あーもう、わかったわかった。逆になんか申し訳ないから頭あげてよ」

「君の弟に殴られて良かったよ」

シュファは顔をあげて微笑みながらそんなことを言うジェミンを懐疑的に見つめる。この人どういう癖をもってるんだ。

「気づかせてくれた。俺がクソだって。だから少しずつでも変わっていこうと思うんだ。まずは君に謝るところから」

「まあ、私は別に傷ついてないからいいけど。もう二度とするべきではないね」

サラッと言うシュファに頷くジェミン。

「二度としないよ」

「おい何してんだよ」

突然やってきた声と足音に同時に振り向くジェミンとシュファ。ロンジュンだ。

「姉さんに手出すなって言ったよな？まだ殴られたいの？」

今にでも鞄を放り投げて、ジェミンをタックルしそうな弟を見てシュファはロンジュンの肩を押さえた。

「あ〜ほら、落ち着いて。この人謝ってくれてただけだから」

「え？」

いきなりきょとんとするロンジュンにジェミンは口角を上げた。まるで仔犬だ。

「ロンジュンのお陰で、俺、自分が最低男だって気づいた。だからまず、シュファに謝りたかったんだ」

ロンジュンはそんなジェミンを疑心暗鬼に見つめた。まだ完全には信じていないようだ。

「ま、そういう事だから、そんな人殺ししそうな顔しないでよね。そうだ、今日スジンオンニが買い物連れてってくれるから、ご飯いらない」

二人の会話を聞いていると、本当に双子なのだと思い知る。今まで学校で話しているのを見たことがないから妙な感じだ。

「またヌナと？一昨日も会ってたじゃん！」

「だから？ジュニもたまにはヤンヤンと遊びに行きなよ」

「あいつは放課後バイオリンのレッスンと、サッカー部の練習で忙しいんだよ」

吐き捨てるように言うロンジュンに肩をすくめるシュファ。

「じゃあ今度から私たちと来る？オンニ達も久しぶりに会いたがってるかも」

「姉さんら三人と出かけたらどうせ髪の毛ヘアゴムでくくられたり、化粧させられたりろくなことない」

ジェミンはそこで、シュファの言うオンニ達が、元々ロンジュンがヤンキーだった時の仲間であり、シュファのいじめを止めた人達であると察した。

「まあ、そういう事だから、バイバイ。あ、雨じゃん。やだな〜湿気」

シュファは二人に手を振れば、突然ポツポツと降り始めた雨に文句を言いながら折りたたみ傘を鞄から取り出して歩いて行った。

二人残されたジェミンとロンジュンは、突然重くなった空気にパーカーの袖をいじった。

「最悪、結構降り始めたし」

校舎裏の屋根の下にいるロンジュンは突然強くなった雨に舌打ちした。

「傘は？」

ジェミンが横から尋ねれば、ロンジュンはパーカーのフードを被った。

「今日雨って天気予報言ってなかったし、持ってきてるわけないだろ」

そのままフードで雨をしのごうとするロンジュンを見れば、思わず腕を掴むジェミン。

「俺、教室に置き傘あるから」

「だから何？」

ロンジュンが強く言うのでジェミンは微笑んでみせた。

「一緒に帰ろ。雨に濡れたら風邪ひいちゃうよ。まってて、すぐ戻ってくるから！」

ジェミンはロンジュンに断る選択肢も与えずに、校舎の中に戻って行った。濡れたら風邪ひくと言いながら、雨の中走って傘を取りに行ってくれるジェミンを見ると心がモゾモゾする。どうして優しくされるのか理解できなかった。

どこかに行けるわけもなく、ロンジュンはぼーっと雨が砂に強く当たって、水溜まりを作っていくのを見つめた。

五分もしないうちに、青い傘をさして戻ってくるジェミン。ただそれだけなのに、まるで恋愛映画の主人公の恋人みたいだ。ロンジュンは唇をぎゅっと噛んだ。

「おまたせ」

「まじで一緒に帰るつもり？」

「え？うん」

ロンジュンが訊けば逆に驚いたように答えるジェミン。仕方無くジェミンの傘に入れば、二人で校門まで歩く。

「家はどこらへん？」

「南区の二丁目」

ぶっきらぼうに答えるロンジュン。

「りょーかい！」

ジェミンは傘をできるだけロンジュンの方に傾けながら、元気よく答えた。

しばらくは静かだった。昨日殴った側と殴られた側だ。ロンジュンは話す内容も思いつかなかった。それでもロンジュンがジェミンを見上げると、ジェミンは気まずそうでもなく、むしろ機嫌が良さそうにニコニコとしていた。

「ねえ、なんでいきなり優しくするわけ」

さすがに気になって聞いてしまうロンジュン。

「俺、ロンジュンと仲良くなりたいんだ」

自然とそう答えるジェミンに思わず笑いそうになる。大体の人間だと、頬にグロテスクな痣ができるまで殴ってきた張本人と友達になりたいなんて思わない。むしろ嫌いになる人がほとんどだろう。

「あのさ、自分の立場分かって言ってる？」

「どういうこと？」

信号の前で止まれば、ジェミンは首を傾げてロンジュンを見つめた。あまりにも鈍感でため息をつく。

「お前は学校のカーストのトップだろ。それに比べて俺は、、良くても中の下くらい」

「そうなの？」

心底驚いたような顔をするジェミンに呆れてしまう。カースト上位の人に限って、カーストの事を大して知らない。上の人間は気にして生きる必要も無いから当然かもしれない。

「そう。だから俺らが友達になるとか、あまりにも格差がありすぎて絶対成立するとは思えない」

「それはどうだろ？ロミオとジュリエットみたいでいいんじゃない？」

顔を見なくても笑顔で言っていることがわかる。

「まず、ロミオとジュリエットは二人とも良い身分だから格差はない。ただ周りに認められてないだけで、、それに最終的に二人とも死ぬよ」

「え！そうなの？」

純粋に驚くジェミンに鼻で笑う。

「一般教養」

「ん〜俺教養あるはずなんだけどなあ。ピアノ習ってたんだよ？」

謎の理論にまたロンジュンは笑った。

「だからなんだよ。ピアノ習ってる事が育ちの良さを表す時代はもう何十年前かに終わったと思うけど？」

「はーいわかりました。俺は教養が無くて、ロンジュニはある。ここにも格差があるね。じゃあ俺たちシンデレラってことでいいじゃん？ね」

確かにシンデレラは、町娘と王子の話だ。それでもよりによって友情をおとぎ話の姫と王子に例えるのは変な気もした。けれどジェミンはいつだって真剣だ。

「まあ、そっちの方が論理的には合ってる。あ、そこ左に曲がる」

もう家までは五分もかからない所まで来ていた。

「じゃあ今日からロンジュニが俺のシンデレラね」

「はあ？次それ言ったら、左目紫にするぞ」

「ええ、怖い、、俺のシンデレラ怖い、、」

ロンジュンは強くジェミンの右肩を叩いた。殴りはしないけれど。

「いてて、、乱暴なお姫様だな」

「なんで俺が姫なんだよ。プリンセスみたいな顔しやがって」

「え？俺？そう？」

長いまつ毛をぱちぱちしながら見つめてくるジェミンに大袈裟に顔を歪める。もちろん、整った顔だ。可愛らしい。ロンジュンは何も言わなかった。

家の前まで来れば、アパートの屋根のある所までジェミンも上がってロンジュンは傘から出た。

ジェミンを見返すと、ジェミンの左肩はびしょびしょに濡れていた。思わず自分自身の右肩を見れば、しずくの跡がひとつもないことに気づいてしまう。些細なところで優しさを見せてくれる人だ。心臓がぎゅっと苦しくなる気がして、唇を噛み締めた。

「てかお前家は？」

「あー、えっと、北区だよ」

首の後ろを掻きながら言うジェミンに目を見開く。真反対だ。

「は、ここから歩いたら三十分はかかるだろ」

「平気平気！傘あるし、俺部活してないからいい運動ってことよ」

ロンジュンは無意識に下唇を突き出して、心配した顔をするのだからジェミンは心臓がうるさいのを落ち着かせるのが大変だった。

「じゃあまた明日ね！」

そのまま手を振れば来た道を帰っていくジェミン。

ロンジュンはそんな後ろ姿をぼーっと見つめて、お礼を言っていない事に気づく。

正義感の強いロンジュンだ。無礼なことは自分でも許せない。

「ジェミナ、」

十メートルほど離れたところで振り返るジェミン。

「ありがと」

ジェミンはそれだけで大きな笑顔を見せる。

水曜日の放課後。不思議な友情の始まりだった。

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ジェミン、体操服を借りるの巻。

木曜日の五限目。歴史の授業で居眠りしているジェミンの頭に消しゴムが投げられる。夢を見るほど熟睡していた睡眠を邪魔されて不満げに投げて来たであろう本人の方を向けば、今度は顔面に丸められた紙が飛んでくる。予想通りの犯人のヘチャンは紙を開けとジェスチャーを見せた。

  
  


二組の体育がおわって、もうすぐ帰ってくるぞ

  
  


それだけ書かれた紙を見ればジェミンは首を傾げた。だから何と。ジェミンが四列ほど後ろの席に座るヘチャンに口パクで「なに？」と聞けば、ヘチャンは大げさに目を転がした。そしてノートを取り始めたかと思えば、ノートを横向きにして、何かを殴り書いている。隣の席の優等生も、周りの子も寝ていたり、ぼーっとしていたり、誰もジェミンやヘチャンに目もくれない。それをいいことにヘチャンは大きく「ファンロンジュン」という文字とその横にハートが描かれたノートを掲げた。

ようやくヘチャンが伝えたいことを理解したジェミンは直ぐに、廊下側の席をいいことに窓を開けた。丁度その頃、二組の生徒がぞろぞろと体育を終えてグラウンドから戻ってきて廊下が騒がしくなった。

ジェミンたちの授業をしている教師は、うるさくなった廊下に渋面になったが特に何も言わずに抑揚のない喋り方で授業を続けた。残り三分しか残らない授業で。

ジェミンは分かりやすいくらいにずっと廊下を見つめた。するとヘチャンの予想通り、ジェノやロンジュンも前を通った。ジェミンに気付いたジェノはすぐに手を振り、一緒に帰っていたロンジュンの肩をつついた。ロンジュンは伏し目がちに一瞬ジェミンを見ればふと鼻で笑ってそのまま通り過ぎた。実際目に映ったのは二秒ほどだった。それなのにジェミンの体感では全てがスローモーションに感じた。ロンジュンの長い前髪は汗で額にくっついていて、頬も動いた後でいつもより紅潮していた。

たったそれだけなのに、速くなる鼓動にジェミンはほくそ笑む。全てが新しい感覚で、どう感じるのが正解かもわからない。ただ一つ確かなのは、ロンジュンの顔を少し見ただけでつまらない世界史の授業も一瞬で彩るように世界が違って見えるんだ。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


金曜日の六限目。体育はジェミンの好きな授業のはずだった。週を締めくくるのに体育の授業があることが三組の特権だとジェミンはいつもジェノにヘチャンと共に自慢するほど。だからこそ、ジェミンが体操服を持ってくるのを忘れるなんて滅多にないことだった。

「うわ、最悪！体操服忘れたんだけど！」

ジェミンが机の隣にリュックサックと一緒に体操服を入れた袋がかかってないことに気付けばこの世の終わりとでも言いたいくらい大きく叫んだ。この学校では、体操服を忘れた生徒は、忘れ物をしたことで、成績に支障が出るだけでなく、授業は見学しなければならないのだ。

「ジェノに借りに行けば？あいつ昨日体育だったじゃん」

「そーしよ」

ヘチャンの提案に目を輝かせれば、直ぐに隣の教室に体育用のシューズだけ持って走るジェミン。

「ジェノヤ！」

教室を開けるなり、すぐにジェノの名前を叫ぶジェミン。休憩を取っていた二組の生徒達はジェミンを見れば、こそこそと話したがジェミンは机で伏せて寝ていたジェノを起こす方が優先だった。

「ん？ジェミナ？どうしたの、、」

大事な休憩時間の睡眠を邪魔されたジェノは目を擦りながら必死なジェミンを見上げた。

「体操服貸してくんない？俺忘れちゃってさ」

ジェノはごそごそと机の横にかかった鞄を探したが、直ぐに「あ、」と顔を上げた。

「昨日汗酷くてすぐに持って帰ったんだわ。ごめん、、」

ジェノが申し訳なさそうにすると、ジェミンは首を振った。

「いいよ全然、忘れた俺が悪いし」

そう言えば、丁度トイレから戻ってきたロンジュンがジェノの隣に戻ってきた。ジェノは思いついたようにジェミンに視線を送った。

「ロンジュナ、体操服昨日持って帰った？」

突然聞いてくるジェノに眉を少し顰めて、ジェミンも見つめていることに気が付くロンジュン。

「持って帰ってないけど、、？」

「わ、まじ？ならジェミナに貸してあげられない？こいつ忘れたらしくてさ」

ジェミンの済まなそうな顔にロンジュンは口を結んだ。

「いいけど、、洗ってないよ、、あと、」

ロンジュンは袋を取り出せば、恥ずかしそうにするものだからジェミンは口元が緩みそうなのをどうにか耐えた。

「俺、Ｓサイズだけど、入る？」

唇をぎゅっと噛み締めて見上げるロンジュンにジェミンは自分の表情管理ができているが心配になりながら頷いた。

「えーもう全然大丈夫！ほんとにいいの？」

ジェミンはロンジュンから袋を受け取りながらも、確認するようにロンジュンの目を見つめた。ロンジュンは控えめに頷いた。

「貸してやるけど、汗臭かったとか文句言うなよ」

口調は強くてもジェミンはロンジュンの声に心配が隠されているのを見落とさなかった。

「まさか！ロンジュニが臭いわけない！ほんとありがとう！洗って返すね！」

ジェミンは休憩が終わる前に更衣室に移動するために教室を飛び出した。ロンジュンが洗わなくても良いと、返事できる前には完璧な笑顔だけ印象に残して消えていた。

ジェミンは更衣室に着き次第、急いでパーカーを脱ぎ、制服のボタンを外す。とっくの前に着替え終わったヘチャンは仕方なく、待っていた。

「おっせーな」

ぶつぶつ言うヘチャンにジェミンはカバのようなキャラクターのデザインのトートバッグを見せた。

「これ誰のだと思う？」

「なに？ファン・ロンジュンとでも？」

ヘチャンはふざけたトーンで言った。ジェミンがニヤっと笑うのを見れば、目を丸くする。

「ジェノに借りるんじゃなかったのかよ」

ジェミンがロンジュンの体操服を被ると、顔中がロンジュンの柔軟剤の香りに包まれるのを感じる。

「やっば、まじで良い匂いするんだけど」

「うわ、お前やば。さすがにきもすぎる」

ジェミンには少しだけ小さいサイズのＴシャツはピタッと体に張り着く。ジャージに腕を通しながら言うジェミンを心底引いた顔で見るヘチャン。

「いや、俺もジェノに借りようと思ったんだけど、あいつ持って帰ったらしくて」

ズボンを履きながら説明するジェミン。

「まじでジェノ羨ましい、ロンジュンの隣の席とか知らなかったんだけど！」

ロンジュンはいつもズボンの裾を折っているのか、まくられた裾を戻すジェミン。Ｓサイズのズボンでさえも大きいロンジュンを想像すれば、あまりにも愛おしい気持ちに包まれる。

ロンジュンのジャージを自分の汗で上書きするように汚していると考えると背徳感に襲われる。授業が終わり、着替えれば普段以上に丁寧にたたむジェミン。トートバッグの奥に入っていたロンジュンの制汗剤を勝手に使う気にもなれず、ジェミンはヘチャンに借りた。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


いつも通りのジェノとヘチャンとの帰り道も、肩にかかるトートバッグだけで全く違って感じるなんて、恋とは変なものだ。

「ねえ、お前らは恋してる？」

いつものファミレスで、ジェミンがいきなり尋ねれば、ジェノは飲んでいたメロンソーダにむせる。ヘチャンもポテトをつまむ手を止めた。

ジェミンが恋してるかなんて聞いてくることは初めてだった。今までどれだけ所謂「コイバナ」をしてもジェミンは「付き合ってる子いないの？」「かわいいと思う女の子は？」など聞くだけだった。二人は顔を見合わせれば、肩をすくめた。

「それよりお前は本格的に恋してるみたいだね。殴られたの三日前だっていうのに」

ジェノは上手く話題をジェミンに戻した。

「自分でも信じられない。でもほんとに頭から離れないんだ。何考えててもロンジュンに繋がる。これって病気？」

パフェを口に運びながら心配そうに二人の親友の目を見つめるジェミン。

「ん～患者さん、、恋の病ですね」

ヘチャンは聴診器のようにジェミンの胸に拳を当てながら言った。

「やっぱそうだよな、、顔見ただけでドキドキするし、ただ廊下歩くだけですれ違わないかなって願ってる自分がいるし、もっと知りたいって思ってしまう、、誰も知らないことまで！親友のヤンヤンや姉のシュファでさえも知らないロンジュンを俺だけが知りたいって思っちゃうんだよ、、独り占めしたいって、、、やっぱ気持ち悪い？」

ジェミンがスプーンを握ったままロンジュンへの思いを語りすぎて、手が付けられていないパフェのアイスは溶け始めていた。

「まあ、ちょっとキモイね。でも、恋ってそいういうもんじゃない？普段なら思わないようなことを思ってしまうようになるじゃん」

ヘチャンが言うのを真剣に聞くジェミン。ジェノも賛成するように口を開いた。

「それに独占欲は誰でもあるはずだよ。好きな相手ならね」

心優しいジェノが言うなら、その通りである気がした。ただ、ジェノが誰かを独占しようとしているなんて考えたことも無かった。ジェミンは家に帰ればまたジェノたちの恋愛の話を最後まで聞くことを忘れたことに気付く。今度は絶対聞かなければと心に留めながら洗濯機にロンジュンの体操服を突っ込む。

土曜日。母がベランダに干した洗濯物の中に、ロンジュンの服がかかっているのを見ると自然と口角が上がるのを止められない。豊かな想像力は、もしも二人がいつか両想いになって、付き合って、同棲をすればこの光景に映る両親の服が消えて、ロンジュンの服が増えるとまで考えてしまう。

馬鹿だ。相手はファン・ロンジュン。どう頑張っても友達止まり。

この世の中じゃほとんどの人が異性を好きになるんだ。自分も今まではそうだった。

いや、好きだったことは無い。ただ自分を追う女の子たちに満たされていただけだ。あまりにも女の子を酷く扱っていたことを思えば、情けなくて溜息をつく。

片思いの時期が一番楽しいなんて、クラスの女の子が言っていたのを思い出す。確かにまだ、好きになって一週間もたってない。ただロンジュンを思うだけで心が踊る。それと同時に心が痛む。報われるわけない。そう神様に叫ばれてるみたいだ。これまでどんな女の子だって自分のものにできたのに。もちろん、シュファ以外。だからこそ、これは神様からのジェミンへの罰なのかもしれない。神様はこれまでたくさんの女の子を物のように扱っていたジェミンを罰するために、絶対に手の届かない相手に恋をするように仕向けたのかもしれない。

ジェミンはそれを考えれば、運命は残酷な気がしながらも、当然の報いであると受け入れそうだった。あまりにも苦しいけど、やっぱりジェミンには恋は向いていないのかもしれない。

日曜日。昨日取り込んだロンジュンの体操服を綺麗にたためば、鼻までもちあげて生地の匂いを嗅いだ。他のジェミンの洗濯物と同じ香りだ。ロンジュンが自分の匂いに染まるのを想像すれば何故か頬が熱くなる。たったそれだけで。

まるで、マーキングをする犬みたいで、そんな自分自身に呆れてしまう。それなのに、自分の気持ちには嘘をつけなかった。

ジェミンは最後にジャージのポケットの中に手紙を忍ばせた。もちろんラブレターなんかではない。ただ、ありがとうという一文と、自分の連絡先を書いただけ。それでも、よく使う顔文字を描くのは辞められなかった。

月曜日。朝のホームルームが始まる前に二組を訪れるジェミン。朝から友達と騒ぐクラスメイトと違って、ロンジュンは席で一人何かノートに書いているようだった。ジェノはヘチャンと自動販売機のある食堂にジュースを買いに行っているから不在だ。

「ロンジュナ！」

教室に入りながら、名前を呼べば驚いたように顔を上げてノートを閉じるロンジュン。

「びっくりした、何？」

ノートを机にしまうのを見れば、授業用のノートで無いことに気付くけれど何も言わなかった。

「これ、体操服返しに来た」

「ああ」

自分のトートバッグを受け取れば、机の横にかけるロンジュン。

「別に洗わなくてよかったのに」

「ダメだよ！俺汗っかきだし、借りてる側だもん」

ジェミンが口を尖らせて言えば鼻を鳴らす。

「俺も代謝良いからめっちゃ汗かくけど？大丈夫だった？」

臭いのことを言っていると分かれば「むしろめっちゃ良い匂いで興奮した！」なんて言えるはずもなく、ジェミンは大きく頷いた。

「全然！使ったとは思えないくらい」

「そ、ならいいけど」

ロンジュンは安心したように言えば、いきなり立ち上がってジェミンの顔に手を伸ばすからジェミンは動作を止めてしまう。こんなに近いのは殴られた時ぶりだ。それはそれで妙なフレーズだけど。

「だいぶ治ったね？まだ痛い？」

ジェミンの頬の痣を撫でながら言うロンジュンが殴った張本人だとは誰も思いもしないだろう。ただジェミンは近すぎるロンジュンの顔にくらくらしないようにするので精一杯だった。

「痛くないよ、強く押したりしない限り、、いてっ！」

ロンジュンはジェミンの痣を悪戯に少し押してみせた。

「へへ、お前が悪いんだから」

そうやって笑う姿は小悪魔だ。

「まあそうだけどさあ～」

「ほら、朝からいちゃつかないで。先生来たぞ」

片手にジュースを持ったジェノが席に戻るなり言えば、二人はお互いから離れた。

「誰がいちゃついてるって？」

ロンジュンが嫌そうな顔をするのを見ればジェミンは心が少し痛むのを無視して教室から出た。あの反応が普通なんだろう。そう自分に言い聞かせた。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


木曜日の夜。宿題を終わらせて、ベッドの上で充電されていた携帯を開けば、知らない番号からメッセージが来ていた。

＞「なんでこんなところに連絡先いれてんの」

＞「こういうのは好きな子にやるもんだろ」

送って来ていると考えられるのは一人しかいない。ジェミンは笑顔で、連絡先に追加した。

かわいいロンジュナ。矢の刺さったハートの絵文字付きだ。

好きな子に送ってるんだからいいでしょ、とは送れるはずもなく、既読を付けてから何度も文を打っては消すのを繰り返す。十分ほど悩んだ結果、にっこりと笑った顔文字を送るのだから、悩んだ時間が馬鹿みたいだ。

でもきっと、メッセージ二文で浮かれてしまうことこそが恋なんだ。

今夜はよく眠れそうな気がした。運が良ければ、ロンジュンが夢に出てくるかもしれない。

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ジェミン、好きな人を誘うの巻。

一ヵ月後の金曜日の昼休憩。今までと変わらず、ロンジュンはヤンヤンと弁当を食べていた。

「てかさ、最近ジェミナ会うたびずーっとお前の話してんの」

ヤンヤンが言えば、ロンジュンは眉を釣り上げる。

「あいつやっぱ変だな」

素っ気なく言うロンジュン。

「今まで彼女の話さえも聞いたことないのにさ～永遠お前の話してるからもういい！って俺が毎回話題変えるの大変なんだから！こっちの身にもなってほしいよ。毎日お前に会ってるのに、お前と会ってない時にもお前の話される可哀想な俺！」

「は～？なんで可哀想なんだよ。光栄だろ」

そうふざけながらもロンジュン自身変な気分だ。学校一の人気者がずっと自分の話をしているなんて、誰でも変な気になってしまうのが普通だろう。愚痴を言われているわけではなさそうだから良かった。いや、ロンジュンは元々誰かに嫌われることを恐れたり、気にもしなかった。ただ、ジェミンに嫌われるのは嫌だった。人気者だから？嫌われたらいじめられる？そんな理由ではなかった。

初対面の印象は最悪だった。女遊びの激しい、人の気持ちも考えられない自信過剰なタラシ。それなのに、毎回会うたびにジェミンは変わっていっているのがわかった。自分の過去の行動に反省しているように見えた。

あの日以来、ジェミンが付き合ったという噂は聞かなかった。ジェミンが付き合えば学校中の話題になるというのに。興味が無かった頃から嫌でもクラスの女子が噂しているのが聞こえてきた。けれどそれもぴたりと止まった。むしろ、「最近女の子といるの見ないよね」と言っているのを聞いたくらいだ。

ジェミンのその変化が、自分の行動の結果と考えれば少し嬉しかった。口に出してはもちろん言わないけれど。良い変化と言えるのだから。

女の子が今までジェミンのどこに惚れていたのかは分からない。顔？それなら十分ありえる。顔は抜群に良い。でもジェミンは優しい。優しすぎるくらいには。ロンジュンの話を口挟まずに頷いて聞いてくれる。そこはヤンヤンと違ったところだ。思ったことをすぐに口に出すヤンヤンも良いけれど、ロンジュンが言いたいことを一通り言うまで待ってくれるジェミンも良いと思った。

ロンジュンはハッとした。素直にジェミンの優しさに惹かれている自分がいるのだから。これは他の女の子と同じなんだろうか？今までの女の子にもこのように優しくしていたのだろうか？そして飽きたらポイっと捨てる？

いや、まさか自分は違う。そもそも恋愛の対象ではないのだからこの優しさも本物だろう。そう信じたし、信じたかった。ジェミンは良い人だと。

「あ～それで思い出した。もうすぐ学祭じゃん？」

「うん、」

ロンジュンは自分の忙しい思考を落ち着かせるためにヤンヤンを見つめた。

「なんか、ヘチャニがバンドやりたいって言うからさ、俺も誘われたんだ」

「まじ？じゃあ、やるの？」

ロンジュンはヤンヤンがバイオリンを習っているのは知っていたがそれ以外は特に何も。

「うん。ドラム～。ヘチャニがボーカルとギターやりたいらしくてね。一番かっこいいところ持っていくんだわ。ぽいでしょ？」

ロンジュンはヘチャンと話したことはないけれどもちろん知っていた。ジェミンの親友でもあるし、ジェノの親友でもある。それにヤンヤンも仲が良いらしく、どうやらみんな彼の事は知っているようだ。

「え、てかお前ドラムできんの？」

「できるよ。言ったじゃん楽器得意って！ピアノ、バイオリン、ギター、ドラム、トランペット、サックスならまあ平均並みにひける」

ロンジュンはあまりにも多彩なのにそれを感じさせない親友に目を丸くする。謙虚を通り越して、意外すぎるんだ。

誰がヤンヤンのようなやんちゃなサッカー少年が楽器の天才だと想像するだろうか？まるでアニメのキャラクターだ。

「やっば、、、で、他は？」

「ジェノがベースで、ジェミニがキーボード」

ロンジュンはジェミンがピアノを習っていたと言っていたのを思い出してほくそ笑む。

「ふーん。なんかすごそうだな」

「全員イケメンバンド！どうよ！」

「は～お前もエゴの矯正してやろうか？」

ヤンヤンは直ぐに身を守るように顔の前で手を盾にした。目の前にいるのは小さな拳一つでジェミンの過剰な自信を治したご本人だ。

「でもお前も認めるだろ？」

否定できるわけなかった。

「なんなの？モテ期到来でも期待してるわけ？それなら諦めな、ジェミニがいるんだから」

「ま～ね。でも最近あいつ全部誘いも告白も断ってるしね。やっぱロンジュナのおかげであいつは変わったよ」

他人にまでそう言われてしまうとロンジュンはどう感じていいのか分からなかった。口の端にケチャップがついていることに気付いていないヤンヤンを見れば呆れて首を振る。

「お前モテたいならまずその小学生みたいなところ直せよ」

タオルを顔に投げればすぐに飛びかかってきそうな親友は会ったその日から何も変わらない。変わる必要なんてないとロンジュンは思ったけれど、それは内緒だ。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


ヤンヤンのバンドの練習が始まれば、放課後や週末はますます一人で過ごすことが増えるロンジュン。勉強、読書、映画鑑賞、音楽鑑賞。ロンジュンが一人ですることは全てインドアだった。中学生の時は友達とバイクを乗り回していたのが信じられない。

絵を描くことが好きになったのは高校に上がってからだ。子供の頃は好きだったはずなのに、幼稚だと思って背伸びした小学校高学年から中学生の時期は絵を描くことなんて無かった。けれどそんなステレオタイプ自体が幼稚だと気付いてからは、気ままに絵を描いた。

元々風景を描くのが好きだったが、最近は人の顔のパーツを描くのにハマっていた。時には学校の空いた時間を使って描くほど。今までずっと風景を描いていたので、いきなり顔を全部描くことはまだできなかった。一度ネットで見て適当に選んだ芸能人を描いてみたが、あまりにも似ていなくてげんなりしたのだ。だから少しずつ、一つ一つのパーツを上手く描く事から始めた。

最初は鼻。ノートに沢山鼻を描いているのは絶対に変だと思われる。それでも目よりはましだ。ノートに大量の目を描いてると何かの精神異常の症状とでも言われそうな気がした。

ただ人がどう思うかはあまり気にならなかった。初めて握っていたペンを置いたときは全く違った理由だった。

ずっと写真を見ながら描いていた目を初めて何も見ずに描いた時だ。これまで東洋人の分厚い二重や、韓国や中国に多い一重や奥二重など色んな人を試した。だから今回は特に人種に縛られる事無く、思うままに描こうと決めていた。だからこそ完成した二つの目を見れば息を呑んで鉛筆を落としてしまった。

ノートの真ん中でじっとロンジュンを見つめている二つの目はあまりにも既視感があった。

いや、既視感と呼ぶのもおかしいくらい。少したれ目で、奥二重に近い薄い二重幅。目頭から目尻にかけて徐々に広がる二重幅。それといって、とても均一な幅。まつ毛は密なだけでなく、長い。

まぎれもなくナ・ジェミンの瞳そのものだった。

「あ、くそ、、」

ロンジュンは落としてしまった鉛筆を拾えば、芯が折れてしまったことに気付き舌打ちする。ただ本当の混乱は折れた芯でもなんでもなかった。

一度目を合わせれば簡単には逃げることを許さないジェミンの強い眼差しそのものが机の上で待っている。意味が分からない。

世界の人口は七十億をとっくに超えているのに、どうしてよりによってジェミンなのか。

一ヶ月前には一生関わることも無いと思っていたジェミン。そんな彼の瞳を無意識に思い浮かべて描いていた自分が信じられない。写真を見ずにも、記憶だけでここまで描けてしまった自分に誇りを持つべきなのかもわからない。初めての出来にしては完璧で、忠実すぎる自分に怖くなるなんておかしいのに。

もしもこれがヤンヤンの目だったらこのような反応をしただろうか？自問してもそんな答えは分かっていた。もちろんしない。偶然出来上がってしまったヤンヤンの目の写真を撮れば、ヤンヤンに送って一緒に笑うだろう。そして、ヤンヤンが冗談交じりに「何も考えずに俺の目を描くなんてどんだけ俺のこと好きなの～」と茶化すのを「んなわけないだろ！きっしょ！」と返すんだ。

そんな事を考えれば余計に気がおかしくなりそうだ。

インスタグラムを開けば、ヤンヤンのフォロワー欄からジェミンを探す。直ぐに見つかるジェミンのアカウントは幸か不幸か鍵がついていなくて、すぐに投稿された写真が見れた。

ジェノとのツーショットの写真を見れば、ジェミンの目元を拡大して確認する。

やっぱりあまりにも忠実に再現されていた。携帯を置けば、もう一度ノートを見つめる。

何度見ようとジェミンだ。ジェミン。ジェミン。モテモテのジェミン。シュファにノリで告白したジェミン。ジェミン。シュファにプライドをボロボロにされたジェミン。ジェミン。そのはずなのにシュファにもロンジュンにも優しくするジェミン。ジェミン。雨の中自分がずぶぬれになってまで送ってくれる優しいジェミン。ジェミン。借りた体操服に連絡先を忍ばせるなんて乙女みたいなことをするジェミン。ジェミン。かっこいいジェミン。人気者なジェミン。何故かロンジュンと仲良くなりたがったジェミン。ジェミン。何故かロンジュンの頭の中を占領するジェミン。

ロンジュンは強くノートを閉じた。

考えても無駄な気がした。開き直るしかないと。

ジェミンはかっこいい。ジェミンは物凄く整った顔をしている。ジェミンは可愛い。

ただロンジュンの中で理想の容姿をしていただけ。

だから長く一緒に居るヤンヤンでも家族のシュファでもなく、ジェミンを描いてしまった。そういうことなのだ。

そういうことにしたのだ。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


学園祭の前日。ヤンヤンはロンジュンに謝った。

「ほんっとにごめん。二日とも一緒に回るって約束したのに」

言いにくそうに事情を話したヤンヤンを見れば逆に申し訳なくなる。ヤンヤンは他校の友達が来るからその友達と一緒に回るらしいのだ。

「うわ、頭あげろよ。きもちわるい、お前らしくない」

ロンジュンはムードを上げるためにもふざけた。明るいヤンヤンにそんなことで遠慮させることが申し訳なかった。どの学年にも友達が多いヤンヤンと違って、ロンジュンにはヤンヤンしかいなかった。もちろんクラスに話す相手はいる。それでも誰も友達と呼べるほどの仲では無かった。

仲が良いと言えるジェノでさえも、絶対にヘチャンやジェミンと回ると分かっていた。

そんな中、一緒に回ってと言うほど図々しいことはできなかった。

考えてみると、ヤンヤンにさえも図々しい気がしてきた。友達の多いヤンヤンは、一緒に回りたい人が多いかもしれない。それでも親友のロンジュンをいつだって優先して一緒にいてくれた。

「日曜日はバンドの発表でしょ。最前列で動画撮っとくよ」

「ありがと。でも俺ドラムだからあんま映らないかもな～」

いつものヤンヤンに戻れば安心した。申し訳なさそうなヤンヤンは見てられなかった。

放課後。クラスのほとんどが出し物の準備で忙しかった。絵の得意なロンジュンは外装を任されて、話したこともない手先の器用な女子の何人かと一緒に作業をしていた。いつもならジェノも一緒にそこにいるけれど、今日は前日ということで、ステージでパフォーマンスする生徒はリハーサルが行われるらしいのだ。

「てか、五組のコウォンが学祭一緒に回ろうってナ・ジェミン誘ったらしいけど断られたって噂知ってる？」

「え～、あの子めっちゃ美人なのに！」

隣の女子二人が話しているのを聞いて手を止めそうになるロンジュン。聞いていないふりをして、筆先に絵具を足した。

「んね。あと、後輩が何人かバンドにチョコレート差し入れするってさ」

「みんな必死じゃん」

笑いながら話す女子。ほんとに彼女たちの言う通りみんなジェミンの心を掴むことに必死過ぎた。

下校時間になり、荷物をまとめて帰る支度をする。イヤホンをさして、手はポケットに突っ込む。寒くなってきた。肩をすぼめながら歩いていると、家の前の交差点で見覚えのある影を見つける。

「ジェミナ、、？」

真っ暗な帰り道に見るとは思わなかった。それも家の近くで。

「あ～よかった会えて！ワンチャン家もう帰ってるかなって思ったんだけど」

ロンジュンの顔を見ればほっとするジェミン。

「こんなとこで何してんの」

「リハの順番が意外と最初の方ですぐ終わってさ、練習するのに軽音部室借りたいけど誰も軽音部じゃないし、使わせてもらえないからこの辺の練習室で練習してきたんだ」

「そう、、」

でもロンジュンが聞きたいのはそんなことではない。どうしてロンジュンを待っていたかだ。

「そうだ！ロンジュナ、学祭一緒に回る人ってもう決まってたりする？」

「え、、まあ、明日はヤンヤンだけど、、」

日曜日は一人だよなんて惨めすぎて言えなかった。口ごもるロンジュンを見ればジェミンはにっこりと笑った。

「じゃあ日曜日は俺にちょうだい？」

「は？、、いや、、、え？」

咄嗟に出た言葉が乱暴で直ぐに後悔する。それでもジェミンがわざわざロンジュンを誘う意味が分からなかった。

「ロンジュナと回りたいんだけど、ダメ？」

そんな誘い方、他に回る人がいたとしても、断れない。

「ヤンヤンに頼まれたの？」

「ヤンヤン？」

ジェミンはとぼけた顔をしている。それでもロンジュンは簡単に信じなかった。

「友達いなさすぎて誰も回る人がいないのが可哀想だから誘ってくれてるんじゃないわけ」

あまりにも可愛げのない、ひねくれた言葉しか出てこない自分に呆れて溜息をつくロンジュン。たまには素直にありがとうと言えるようになりたかった。

「はぁ、、やっぱロンジュンには嘘つけないや」

ジェミンが街頭の下で照れくさそうに笑うものだから、ロンジュンは胸が苦しくなる。やっぱり、ジェミンはロンジュンの「ぼっち回避」のために誘ってくれたんだ。無駄に優しい奴。

「逆なんだよね。俺がヤンヤンに頼んだの」

「...え？」

きょとんとしてしまう。言っている意味が何も理解できなかった。

「なんかかっこ悪いから言いたくなかったけどさ。俺がヤンヤンに、ロンジュンと回りたいから、日曜日他の友達と回ってほしいって頼んだんだ。学校の人だったら、ロンジュニも一緒にってなりそうだから、できたら他校の人でってめっちゃ面倒くさい注文つきでだよ？それなのにあいつ流石だよね。じゃあ他校の先輩呼ぶわとかすぐオッケーしてくれてさ、、」

ロンジュンは頭が空っぽになる気がした。つまりは、今日の申し訳なさそうなヤンヤンも演技だったってわけだ。次会ったら覚えてろよ、と言いたいところだが、怒る理由なんて何もなかった。

「もう～全部自作自演とかダサすぎるじゃん、、まじで、、ひかないでよね？」

頭を抱えて心底恥ずかしそうにするジェミンを見ればついには上手く言葉を見つけられないロンジュン。

「ジェミナ、、、そんなことしてまで、俺と回りたいの、、、？どうして？」

「一緒に帰った日に言ったでしょ。俺はロンジュニと仲良くなりたいの。ほらシンデレラとかいうの、、覚えてる？」

忘れるはずがなかった。ロンジュンは唖然としたまま頷いた。

「だけどあんまり友達らしいことしてないじゃん、、たまにカトクで話すけど、ねえ？」

「まあ、、、でも俺、ジェミナのキラキラした軍団の中にいたら絶対浮くでしょ？」

最後の最後まで可愛くないことを言い続ける自分の口にガムテープを貼りたい気分に襲われるロンジュン。

「軍団？」

ジェミンは全くピンと来てないようで、首を傾げた。

「ジェノとかヘチャンもいるでしょ？」

「え、、いや、いないよ！そりゃ、ロンジュニが他のみんなも一緒がいいなら誘うけど、、俺は二人がいいな」

驚いて口をぱくぱくと動かしたまま、なんと言っていいかわからないロンジュンが可愛くて笑ってしまう。

「それでもいいかな？」

「...全然いいけど」

「良かった！」

ジェミンは心から嬉しそうにするんだ。ロンジュンが自分はそれほど値打ちのある人であると勘違いしてしまいそうな程には。

「も～ほんとに断られるかと思って怖かったんだよ」

「俺が？回る相手奪って、一人にしといてよく言うよ」

「それでも！お前と回るくらいなら、一人がいいって言われたらどうしようって」

あまりにも大袈裟すぎるジェミンにロンジュンもにこつくのを止められなかった。どこまでオーバーなんだ、ナ・ジェミンは。

「でも、疑ってごめん」

ロンジュンは自分の憶測でジェミンの誘った動機を決めつけてしまったことにバツが悪くなって謝った。

「全然いいよ。あ、そんなことよりさ、さっき言ってた事だけどさ、、」

そこで一度言葉を止めるからじっと目を見つめてジェミンが続けるのを待った。そしてロンジュンに見つめられていると分かっていると、余計に上手く言葉を運べないジェミン。それでもいつもの自信に溢れたジェミンに戻ろうと努力した。

「ロンジュニが自分の事どう思ってんのか知らないけど、、キラキラしてないなんてことないよ、、むしろ誰よりもキラキラしてる、、俺から見れば」

少しうつむいて言うなんて反則だ。いくら優しさだったとしても勘違いしてしまいそうだ。

「まじでどの口が言ってんのって感じ。誰よりもキラキラしてますって思ってそうなのに自分のこと」

それを聞けば声を出して笑うジェミン。

「正直思ってたよ！俺が一番キラキラしてるって！ロンジュニが俺を殴るまではね」

いきなり道路も風も何もかもが音を止めたかと思うほど世界がしんと静まった。ジェミンの言っていることは色んな解釈ができる。まず、ロンジュンが殴って怒ったことによって、ジェミンは自分の行いに反省して、自分があまりにも自惚れていることを自覚したということ。

もう一つは、、、

「俺よりロンジュニが断然キラキラしてるって気づいたんだよね」

こういう事だ。

正直、両方が正解だった。ジェミンの自尊心の高すぎる姿勢が治ったのはもちろん、ジェミンの世界にはロンジュンが何よりも美しいものとして映るようになったんだ。

十一月の七時は真っ暗で良かったとロンジュンは四季に心で感謝した。でないとこの赤く染まった耳をどうジェミンに説明していいかわからなかった。

「意味わかんね、、」

小声で言うロンジュンをそれ以上困らせたくなくて、ジェミンは話題を戻した。

「じゃあまた明後日のことは連絡するね」

「わかった」

そこで別れるかと思いきや、ジェミンはわざわざ家の前まで見送りすると聞かないので、反論するのにも疲れてロンジュンはたった一分で着くアパートまでジェミンが付き添うのを許した。

学園祭前日の夜。ロンジュンはドアを閉めれば、シュファが帰ってないことを願った。日照った頬は寒さじゃどうにも誤魔化せそうに無いのだから。  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ジェミン、好きな人と学園祭を過ごすの巻。

学園祭一日目。約束通りロンジュンはヤンヤンと回った。二人ともそれぞれのクラスの模擬店のシフトも合わせたため、全て一緒に回れた。

ヤンヤンたちのクラスは、トッポギを売っていた。同じクラスのシュファからも何度も話を聞いていた。男子が全然準備に参加しないと怒っていたのを。

ロンジュンやジェノのクラスはタピオカだ。茹でて砂糖に漬けたタピオカをドリンクに入れるだけなので、効率も良かった。ジェノはアルバイトでタピオカを売っている分、珍しくもない作業にぶつぶつ言いながらも、スムーズに仕事をこなした。

共にタピオカを茹でながら、ジェノは初めてロンジュンとシュファが店に二人で来た時二人が恋人だと勘違いしていたと話せばロンジュンもマスク越しに笑った。

「嘘だろ。どう見ても双子じゃん」

「いやまじで分かんないよ！だからロンジュニが嫌そうに金払うの見て、彼氏ならそこはちゃんと払えよって思ってた」

ジェノは目を三日月形にして笑った。もちろんタピオカをザルにあげる時間は間違えずに。

「いつまでも赤ちゃん扱いするくせに、金は払わせるんだよ？酷くね？たった七分自分の方が早く産まれたからって五歳くらい歳が離れてるみたいに扱うくせに、、」

拗ねたロンジュンの唇はマスクの下で尖っていることが予想できた。そんな話をしながら仕事していると、あっという間にシフトは終わり、ロンジュンは再びヤンヤンと学校を回った。

「そうだ、ジェミニが次シフトってさっきトッポギ買いに来た時言ってたから行く？」

ヤンヤンに提案される。確か三組はクレープを作るとか言っていた。

大きなクレープの模型が段ボールで作られたのが、テントの屋根に貼られているのを見れば、すぐに行列ができているのが分かる。

「ジェミンのシフト、クラスの誰かが昨日インスタのストーリーで流出してさ、おかげであいつの時間まじで女の子の行列なんだけど」

ヤンヤンが言う通り、ロンジュン達の前にも、そして後ろにも溢れる女子。よりによってジェミンは受け渡し口だ。手が触れたらどうしようと前で一年生が話しているのを聞けば鼻で笑ってしまう。

いよいよ注文口まで来ると、ピンク色のクラスパーカーを着たヘチャンがいた。

「おっと、ジェミニのオキニが来たよ」

大声でテントの中で作業をするクラスメイト全員に聞こえる声で叫ぶヘチャン。もちろんジェミンにも聞こえていて、ロンジュン達の前に注文した後輩にクレープを渡せばすぐにキラキラとした目をロンジュンと合わせて、顔を明るくさせた。

「そんなデカい声で言わなくても」

くすりと笑うロンジュンにヘチャンは首を振った。

「あいつにロンジュンが来たら叫べって約束させられたんだよ」

「おい～俺は？」

ごねるヤンヤンにヘチャンは肩をすくめた。

「お前はオキニじゃない」

「うわ、この店サービス最悪！」

ヤンヤンが言えば舌を突き出すヘチャン。幼稚な冗談交じりの言い合いを交わす二人に列はまだまだ後ろに続いていることを示すロンジュン。注文を済ませてお金を渡せば、お釣りを渡しながらニヤリと口角をあげるヘチャン。

「ロンジュナ、明日バンド見に来るでしょ」

「最前列頑張って取るよ。ジェミナのファンに先取られなければだけど」

それを聞けば冷やかすように口笛を吹くヘチャン。

「大丈夫。君のための特等席はもう取ってあるらしいから」

ウインクを飛ばすヘチャンに注文の整理券を貰えば、ヤンヤンを不思議そうに見つめるロンジュン。

「まじで言ってんの？」

「なんか毎回発表者は一列目に五人くらいなら席を取っておけるらしいんだよね。だから俺らはお前にしたの」

受け取り口の方の列に並びながら説明するヤンヤン。

「まじで？ありがと」

不思議な気持ちだ。いくら親友や友達とはいえ、やっぱり四人ともロンジュンからしたら手の届かないような存在なのだ。そんな彼らがロンジュンを選んでくれたのは、どこかむず痒い気持ちになる。

いつの間にか列の先頭になっていて、パステルピンクのパーカーを着たジェミンと顔合わせになる。

「来てくれてありがと」

ヤンヤンとロンジュンを交互に見るジェミン。

「ヘチャニが来ないとトッポギ不味すぎるってクレーム入れるって言ってたから仕方なくだよ」

ヤンヤンはふざけて言った。

ジェミンに二つのクレープをクラスの女の子が渡せば、それがヤンヤンとロンジュンそれぞれに渡される。

「ロンジュナ、クラスパーカー似合ってるね」

二組のクラスパーカーはパステルイエローだ。淡い色はロンジュンをよりデリケートに魅せた。健康的にほどよく焼けた肌と、真っ黒な髪の毛とのコントラストがまた綺麗で。

「俺も褒めろよ」

ヤンヤンが不満げに赤いパーカーを指して言えばジェミンは目を転がす。

「そりゃーお前も似合ってるけどさ」

「けどなんだよ！」

「あ、次のお客さん来たからバイバイ」

適当に流されたことにぶつくさ言いながら、二人はクレープを持ったまま野外ステージの方に向かった。シュファが友達とダンスをすると言っていたので良い弟らしく、ロンジュンはシュファをちゃんと撮影しておいた。

そんなこんなで一日目はあっという間に終了した。

  
  


二日目。制服の上にクラスパーカーを昨日と同じように着れば、香水を一振りしてもう一度鏡で髪が変ではないか確認するロンジュン。また前髪が伸びてきている。けれど、仕方ない。あまり短いと幼く見えるから、わざと長めの前髪を流す方が好きなのだ。

学校に着けば、まだ始まっていないというのに既に学園祭のムードが漂っている。

いつも以上にカップルは公の場でいちゃつくことに抵抗を見せない。女子は化粧をバチバチにしている。シュファは普段からナチュラルを好むので、化粧はほどほどに、髪の毛を巻いているくらいだ。それでも、元の顔が良いので十分だった。

教室に入れば、今日のシフトだけ確認しておく。十時から一時間。そういえば、ジェミンのシフトと合わせていなかった。そんなことを考えていると、ジェミンが二組の教室に入ってきた。

「おはよう」

綺麗に染められた明るい茶色の髪はセットされていると分かっているのに、自然体。何もしないでも完璧なのに。ロンジュンは無意識に口を尖らせたままジェミンを見上げた。

「おはよ。そういえばジェミナ、シフトは？」

ジェミンはすっかり忘れていた自分に鼻にしわを寄せて、パーカーのポケットから折られた紙を出して確認した。

「十時半から十一時半までだ」

それなら三十分時間を潰すだけで済む。ロンジュンは適当に相づちを打った。ジェミンたちのバンドが二時から演奏だから、シフトとバンド演奏意外はずっと一緒だ。

ジェミンと歩いているだけで、そこら中から視線を感じる。ジェミンにとってはこれが普通なのだろうと気付いて、人気者は大変だと他人事に思う。中にはロンジュンを嫌そうにみる女子もいた。そのうちの何人かがジェミンと昔付き合っていた子であることなんてロンジュンは知らない。

射的をやっている教室に入れば、沢山の人で賑わっていた。

「うわぁ、あの景品可愛い」

ロンジュンは景品の並んだテーブルの一番上に飾られている大きなクマのぬいぐるみを見れば思わず声を上げた。

「あれが欲しいの？」

「いや、別に欲しいわけではない」

ロンジュンは即座に首を横に振ってみせた。それでもロンジュンを見透かしたジェミンは笑顔で射的の説明をしている一年生に声をかけた。

「あのクマって景品だよね？」

「昨日から一人も一等が出ないんで、ずっとあります。多分一等は不可能ですね～」

軽く言う男子生徒を見ればジェミンは絶対にロンジュンのためにあのクマのぬいぐるみを勝ち取ってやることを心に誓った。

とはいえ、射的はそう簡単にはいかなかった。むしろ一等どころか二等を狙うだけで一苦労だ。ロンジュンは顔を顰めてまで必死になるジェミンを見て笑った。当の本人も射的の腕は決して良くないけれど。

「ごめんロンジュナ、でも絶対一等取るから」

「別にぬいぐるみ欲しいなんて言ってないだろ。そんな必死になるなよただのゲームで」

こんなところでまでプライドの高いジェミンを呆れた顔で見ながらも隣でジェミンが割りばしで作られた銃を打つのを見つめた。

結局、二等だ。分かりやすくしょげるジェミンは渋々景品の並ぶ台まで歩いていけば、二等用の景品をひとつひとつ探った。どれも大きなクマに比べたら経費のために近くのモールで買われた安っぽいものばかり。でも学園祭なんてそんなものだ。そんな中、ジェミンはA ４サイズのノートが目に入れば手を止める。ロンジュンは離れた場所で景品なんて最初から求めていないからジェミンが戻ってくるのをぼーっと待っていた。

ジェミンが先ほどの気分の沈み具合から一変して笑顔で戻ってくるので、ロンジュンは首を傾げてしまう。手にはどこにでも売ってそうなノートが。いや、スケッチブックが。

「次のところいこ」

ぶっきらぼうなロンジュンの手に輝かしい笑顔でスケッチブックを押し付けるジェミン。

「はい！どうぞ」

「これ俺に？でもお前が勝ち取ったものだろ」

ロンジュンは自分のクラスパーカーのポケットの中で自分が適当に三等の景品から選んだ消しゴムをいじった。

「うん。クマに比べたらなんてことないけどさ、、でもロンジュナ、絵描くでしょ？だからいいかなって思って、、」

いきなり景品の冴えなさに肩身を狭くしながら呟くジェミンを見れば目を見開いてしまう。ジェミンに絵を描く話なんてした覚えがなかった。どうして知っているのだろう。ぼんやり考えれば、いつかジェミンがロンジュンを尋ねて二組の教室に入ってきたときに絵を描いていたことを思い出す。隠したつもりではいたけれど、絵を描いていたのがばれていたのだろう。あまりにも些細なことに気付いてくれるジェミンにむずがゆさを覚えながらもスケッチブックを受け取った。

「ん、もらう。ありがと」

それだけで素直に嬉しそうにするものだからロンジュンは目を逸らして、隣の教室に早く移動しようとジェミンをせかした。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


いつの間にか十時になり、ロンジュンは自分のシフトに入った。仕事をしていると、忙しい分直ぐに時間が経つ気がする。ひたすらタピオカをゆでるだけの仕事でも。

「どうジェミニとの時間は？楽しい？」

糸目になったジェノは、マスクをしていても十分大きな笑顔でいることを感じさせてくる。

「え？」

ロンジュンはそんなことを聞いてくるジェノの顔から目を離せば、手元に集中した。

「ジェミナ昨日は一日、一緒にいてつまらないって思われたらどうしようって心配してたからさ」

想像したらおかしな気分だ。どうしてあれほどの人気者が自分みたいな人を退屈させてしまわないか心配する必要があるのだろうか。

「無駄な心配ばっかするんだな」

タピオカをざるに上げながらくぐもった声で言うロンジュン。

「あんなに必死なジェミナ、俺七年以上の仲なのに初めて見るよ」

「ふぅん」

素っ気なく答えてはいても、頭の中はその言葉の意味が知りたくて仕方なかった。必死って何？頭を振ってそんな考えを消す。そんなことよりジェミンのシフトが終わるまでの三十分をどう過ごすかを考えた方が効率的だ。

けれどもそれこそ心配いらなかった。ロンジュンのシフトが終わってエプロンとマスクを外しているとテントの外から聞き覚えのある声が自分の名前を呼んでいた。

「「ロ～ンちゃん！」」

「あぁ、もうオンニたち絶対怒られるよ」

高校の学園祭とファッションショーを履き違えた美人二人とクラスの赤いパーカーを着たシュファが立っていた。

中学校の頃、つまりヤンキー生活を全うしていた頃お世話になっていた二つ上のソヨンとスジンだ。二人は今でもシュファとは頻繁に会っていた。けれどロンジュンが会うのは随分久しぶりだった。

「ヌナたち、、何してんの」

テントの中のクラスメイトや近くを歩く生徒達がみんな自分を見ているのなんて目を閉じていてもわかる。そりゃそうだ。青いロングヘアのスジンは最近モデルとして活躍している。とはいえここはランウェイではないとロンジュンは叫んでやりたかった。ソヨンの方は小柄なのに相変わらずいかついレザージャケットを着て、きらきらとしたへそのピアスを見せた格好だ。彼女は地下ラッパーをまだ続けているとか。そしてシュファ。シュファはいつも通りかわいらしい。ロンジュンの見慣れたシュファだ。だけど周りの人はこの美少女三人組がロンジュンを囲っているだけで不思議だろう。

「かわいい二人の学園祭に来たに決まってるでしょ～」

「それに私たち高校行ってないしね。気になったの」

スジンがロンジュンとシュファの肩に腕を回しながら言う中、ソヨンの言葉で二人が中学を卒業してすぐ就職したことを思い出す。

「ジュナ暇？今からオンニたちとフェイスペイント行くけど一緒に来る？」

シュファに提案されれば、ロンジュンが答える隙も与えずにお姉さん二人はもうその気のようだ。どんな柄がいい、お揃いにしようと盛り上がっている。ロンジュンは溜息をつきながらも、一人で過ごすよりはましだと考えれば渋々ついていった。

美術部がしているフェイスペイントのブースにはロンジュンのクラスメイトの女子もいた。何度も分かりやすくロンジュンと隣の美女三人の顔を交互に見て状況を把握しようとしているのだろう。無理もない。クラスの女子とは必要最低限以上に話したこともないのに、何故ロンジュンがハーレムのような状況なのか不思議で仕方ないんだろう。

フェイスペイントは四人のを済ませるだけで二十分もかかってしまった。けれど時間をつぶすのには持ってこい。気付いた時にはロンジュンの右頬には四葉のクローバーや黄色いデイジーの花が散らばっていた。

「みんな超かわいい。写真撮ろ！」

ソヨンのカメラに向かってポーズを取っていると昔を思い出す。毎日バイクを乗り回して煙草を吸っていた頃を。きっと二人は今のシュファを見て誇りに思っているに違いない。堂々としたシュファ。ロンジュンは自分の姉を見て、どんな男よりもスジンとソヨンの方が姉を幸せにできると確信できた。余計なお世話だろうけど。

「ねぇお腹空いた。私クレープ食べたい」

シュファが言えばそのまま学校の建物を出て、外の食販の並ぶ場所まで四人で並んで歩いた。相変わらず視線を感じるけどそろそろロンジュンもその視線が気にならなくなった。何せ今日一日ジェミンと過ごすんだ。いちいち気にしていたらやってられない。

三組のクレープを売っているテントは相変わらず列がしっかりできている。そうだ。ジェミンのシフトの時間だ。

「え～人気なんだね」

ソヨンが言えばロンジュンは、みんなクレープ以上にジェミン目当てで来ているだけだと教えてやりたくなる。列の先頭まで行けば、ちょうどジェミンのシフトが終わる時間だった。エプロンを脱ぐジェミンはロンジュンを見れば一気に明るい笑顔を見せる。

「ロンジュナ！今ちょうど終わったんだ」

「あら、ロンちゃんのお友達？」

ソヨンが首を傾げて尋ねるので思わず手で顔を覆ってしまうロンジュン。

「ヌナお願いだから、ちゃん付けはやめて。何歳だと思ってんだよ」

「どんなに大きくなっても私たちの中では永遠にかわいいロンちゃんだから仕方ないでしょ～」

スジンが頬をつねってきて言うの払いのけるロンジュン。テントの中は予想通りざわついてる。シュファだけはロンジュン以外の三人分の注文を済ませていた。

「ロンジュナ、いらないの？」

「いらん。俺ジェミニと行く。じゃ、ばいばい」

ジェミンのパーカーの袖を掴めば、注目の的になっている居心地悪さから抜け出すようにその場を離れた。ジェミンは目を丸くさせながらも、残りの三人に軽く会釈をすればロンジュンに引っ張られて行く。

「みんな綺麗だね。あの人たちがロンジュニの中学校時代のお姉さんたち？」

再びテントを振り返って見ながら訊くジェミンにロンジュンは溜息をついた。

「そう。優しいけどいつまでたっても俺のことを十三歳だと思ってるからずっと一緒にいるとまじで頭おかしくなる」

大袈裟なロンジュンを見ればジェミンはクスっと笑った。

「それに美人だし派手だから無駄に目立つんだよ。ただでさえ今日お前といるからずっと人に見られてるのに、またみんなの視線を感じるし、、お前いつもあんなに人に見られてて疲れないわけ？」

見上げてくるロンジュンにジェミンは微笑んだ。

「まあ慣れたけど、、確かに誰にも見られない時間も大事だね」

「俺だったら気狂うわ」

「ねえロンジュナ、」

ジェミンの声にロンジュンは再び目を見つめた。

「俺、二人きりになれる場所知ってる。ついてきて」

とびきり甘い笑顔で言われると、食べてもないクレープの胃もたれが突然来たみたいだ。ロンジュンはお腹の奥の苦しさを無視してそのままジェミンについていった。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> お姉さん達に可愛がられるロンジュンが個人的に書きたかったのはありますね。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ジェミン、親友の秘密を知るの巻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> まばたきレベルのじぇんどんとツイートには書きましたが、しっかりしっかりじぇんどんしてます。

ジェミンは人で賑わう校舎から、受験で学園祭に参加していない三年生の教室のある階までロンジュンを連れて上がり、そのまた上の階まで導いた。気付いた時には最上階の階段。基本的に生徒は立ち入り禁止になっている屋上へまでの階段だ。学園祭で教員も生徒もみんな二階より上の階には上がってこないこといいことに、ジェミンはチェーンのかかった階段をすり抜けて、屋上の扉を開けた。立ち入り禁止にしている割に扉は施錠されていない。それに気付いたのは二年生に上がってドンヒョクが行ってみようと提案した時だった。そもそも立ち入り禁止になっている場所に生徒が近づかないとはいえ、鍵をかけないなんてあまりにも詰めが甘い。

ロンジュンは心配そうに周りを見渡しながらジェミンに続いた。

「屋上って生徒入っちゃダメだろ」

「ダメだね。でもバレないから大丈夫だよ」

ジェミンの自信のある笑顔で言われればロンジュンも安心してしまう。屋上に出れば、下から学園祭で賑わう音楽や人の声が上までしっかり聞こえてきた。それだというのに、覗き込まない限りは学園祭の光景も見えない。聴覚的には学園祭なのに、視覚的にはジェミンとロンジュン二人だけの空間。都心部にある学校の屋上からは近くのオフィス街も、遠くにある小さな山も見える。数分前までの視線が刺さっていた校内とは別世界に来たような感覚。

「すごい、、初めて来た」

予想以上に目を輝かせて言うロンジュンにジェミンは口角が思い切り持ち上がるのを止められなかった。

ロンジュンは制服のズボンからスマホを取り出せば、空や、屋上から見える景色の写真を数枚撮った。

「そんな写真に撮るほど綺麗な景色ではないと思うけどね」

ジェミンはロンジュンの背後から呟いた。むしろジェミンから見れば、写真を嬉しそうに撮るロンジュンを写真に収めておきたいくらいだった。こんなに綺麗な景色はない。

「もう屋上に来ることはないと思うから」

画面の中の写真を確認しながら言うロンジュンに下唇を不意に突き出すジェミン。

「なんで？ロンジュニが来たいならいつでも連れてくるよ、、」

それを聞けばロンジュンは屋上で初めてジェミンと目を合わせた。何か言いたげだけど、少しだけ開いた口からはなんの言葉も発されない。そしてそのままジェミンの視線に耐えられなくなって目を泳がせれば、癖のように唇を舐めて再び下を覗いた。

「中学生の頃を思い出す。昼休みはいつもヌナとかもっと柄の悪い先輩たちと屋上で食べてた。タバコ吸ったりしてさ、楽しかったけど、戻りたいとは思んない」

「どっちが本当のロンジュン？」

ジェミンの質問にロンジュンは唇を噛み締めて下を見つめた。スジンの青い髪は上からでも直ぐに見つけられる。三人は変わらず楽しそうだ。

「どっちも俺だよ。不良も、優等生も。自分に嘘をついたことはない」

自分の気持ちに嘘をついたことはあるかもしれないけど。脳のどこかで囁かれる声をロンジュンは無視した。

それでもジェミンは納得したように相づちを打った。どちらのロンジュンも正義感がある。ただ姉を大事に思っていることは変わらない。ロンジュンに殴られた日、ジェミンにとってロンジュンは二組のおとなしくて賢い人だった。そしてヤンヤンにロンジュンの過去の話を聞いた日、ジェミンの中でロンジュンはただの美人な姉を持つ優等生ではなくなった。いつだってロンジュンは自分が正しいと思ったことのために行動できる強い人だ。だけどロンジュンを知れば知るほど、その端麗な容姿以上に惚れこんでいく自分に気付くのだった。

喋っていない沈黙の時間も心地良い。どこか安心感があって、雰囲気も良かった。これはジェミンの錯覚だろうか？必要以上にロンジュンを見つめている気がするけれど、ロンジュンが特に反応することもないので、今日くらいは見惚れる自分を許した。

しばらくそうしていると扉の方からドタバタと物音が聞こえてくるので、咄嗟にロンジュンを柵の方から引き離して塔屋の奥まで引っ張りこんだ。ちょうど屋上の大部分からは死角になっているそこは、室外機など他にもジェミンの名前の知らない機械があって狭かった。おかげで屋上に上がって来た人物から二人が見える心配はなかった。しかし小さなスペースに男子二人で入るには少し狭かった。いくら二人が細身とはいえ。

ロンジュンを自分のいる奥まで引っ張りこんだジェミンは、人が来たこと以上にすぐ鼻の下にロンジュンのさらさらの髪の毛がある事実に固まってしまいそうだった。どちらにせよ動けないので固まってはいるけれど。

「先生かな、、」

心配そうに囁くロンジュンに、ロンジュンとは違う意味で心臓がうるさくなるジェミン。唯一の救いはロンジュンが別方向を見ていること。こんなに近くで顔を見てしまったら終わりだ。ジェミンはロンジュンからほのかに香るメンズにしたら甘めの香水に唾を呑んだ。

「ここからじゃ声も聞こえないけど、、一人かな？」

今までジェミンが屋上に上がっている時に先生が来たことも、他に生徒が来たこともなかったので今日に限って不思議だ。いつだって屋上を占領してるのは、ジェミン、ヘチャンそしてジェノだけだったのに、、、

「見てみる」

ロンジュンはそうジェミンに告げれば、少しだけ体を前のめりにして、音を立てないようにして壁から目を覗かした。数秒すれば、ロンジュンがハッと息を呑んで顔をまた壁の奥に引っ込めるのでジェミンも気になってしまう。

「先生だった、、？」

ジェミンがぼそっと尋ねれば、ロンジュンは衝撃が顔から消えないままジェミンを見上げた。だから近すぎるんだってば。ジェミンは心で呟きながらも、ロンジュンの目に浮かぶ何とも言えない表情を眺めた。

「なんていうか、、これはジェミニが自分の目で見るべきかな、、、分かんないけど」

ロンジュンがそう囁くからジェミンは余計に眉を顰めてしまう。横に二人並ぶスペースも無い場所で二人が場所交換できるはずもなく、ジェミンはロンジュンの肩を押さえたまま、そっと壁の向こうに頭を出した。あちらから見えない事を願って。

ロンジュンの顔が胸元にうずくまった状態だというのに、初めてロンジュンではなく目の前の状況に呆気にとられてしまう。

そりゃあそうだ。ジェミン以外に屋上に来る馬鹿なんて二人しかいない。それなのに、どうしても衝撃を受けてしまう。

ジェミンと同じパステルピンクのパーカーと、ロンジュンと同じパステルイエローのパーカー。ジェミンの誰よりも心を許した親友、幼馴染みの二人が激しくキスを交わしていた。

ヘチャンはジェノの首に腕を回して目をしっかりと閉じていた。普段温厚なジェノの方は、見たことないくらいにがっつくようにヘチャンの腰を抱き寄せてキスに没頭していた。ジェミン達の位置からはジェノは頭しか見えないけれど、それでもどれほど濃厚か伝わってくる。校舎の下から聞こえてくる騒がしい声にかき消されてはいるけど、二人の吐息も何もかもがあまりにも生々しい。いくら親友でもこんな姿を見ていていいのか分からない。

二人は今ジェミンが目の前を歩いても気付かないくらいにはお互いに気を取られているようで、ジェミンは無意識のうちに我慢していた息を吐いてしまう。頭の中はいくつもの考えが巡っていた。

いつから？どうして教えてくれなかった？だからいつも恋愛の質問をするとはぐらかされたのだろうか？

「そろそろ苦しいんだけど」

真昼間には似合わない勢いで唇を重ねる親友二人に気を取られて、ジェミンの体重に押し潰されたロンジュンの事を忘れていた。

元の位置に戻ってもジェミンは言葉を見つけられなかった。偏見なんてあるはず無かった。ジェミン自身がこれほどロンジュンに恋焦がれているんだから。そしてそれを二人は誰よりも理解している。だからこそなんで二人は自分に教えてくれなかったんだろう。

ロンジュンは驚いてはいるものの、特に軽蔑したような顔はしていなかった。

「ジェミナ、、？二人のこと知ってた？」

珍しく自分の思考に埋もれたジェミンをじっと見つめるロンジュンにジェミンは声も出さずに首を横に振った。

ジェミンは力が抜けたようにその場に座り込んで頭を抱えた。考えれば考えるほど、あの二人はいつも一緒だった。ジェミンが女遊びに耽っている頃も、ロンジュンに夢中な今も。クラスは違うけれど、それでもあの二人には特別な空気感が漂っていた。

ジェミンが二人に付き合えよと冗談で茶化している時も既にこのような関係だったのだろうか？

ロンジュンがジェミン同様に、ジェミンの方を向いて座り込めばようやく我に返る。

「なんで俺にまで隠してんだろ」

「分かんないけど、、勇気のいる事だとは思う」

ロンジュンの囁き声は、安堵を感じさせる。ジェミンは頷いて壁にもたれかかった。体操座りで壁の染みを眺めるロンジュンは何を考えているのだろう。そもそもこのシチュエーションが不思議だ。ジェミンはロンジュンの視点から今の状況を考えてみた。すると自然と可笑しく感じて来た。

そして俯瞰的に自分も見る。これほど狭いところで親友二人の熱々な時間を邪魔しないように好きな人と隠れている。どれほど滑稽だろうか。鼻で笑ってしまうジェミンの微笑にロンジュンは顔を上げた。

「俺一生今年の学園祭忘れないな」

ジェミンが笑いながら小声で言えば、ロンジュンも微笑んだ。これほど正直な微笑みを向けられたのは初めてで、ジェミンは一生この笑顔を記憶に刻みたいと思うばかりだった。

「確かに。俺もかも」

長い前髪を頭を微かに揺らして払うロンジュン。たったそれだけで、ジェミンは変なタイミングで現れた親友に感謝したくなった。二人の関係を発見するタイミングとしてはあまりにも不適切だけど、今こうしてロンジュンと笑い合えているのは彼らのおかげでもあった。

「いたっ！」

「っっ！ごめんっ！」

「まじで首に痕つけるなよ」

いきなり響くヘチャンの叱る声とジェノの焦った声を聞けば、ロンジュンも一緒に笑った。

「あいつらまじで何してんの。さすがにここではヤらないよね」

ジェミンが言えばロンジュンはまた壁の方から覗いた。

「なかなかお熱いよ」

「さすがに親友同士の喘ぎ声聞くほどの準備は整ってないんだけど」

ロンジュンは肩をすくめた。

「まぁ念の為心の準備しといた方がよさそうだぞ」

「まじかよ」

ジェミンが大袈裟に手に顔を埋めればロンジュンはまたえくぼを見せて笑った。こんな学園祭の過ごし方も悪くないかもしれない。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


ジェミンがバンドの発表の前に待機室に着いた時には、ヘチャンとジェノは既に着いていた。

あれから数十分イチャついた後、二人は屋上から消えて行った。その後どこに行ったかは知らないけれど、ジェミンはギターの横に目立つ大きなぬいぐるみを見れば二人が午後を過ごした場所が分かった気がした。

「うそ、これお前らが取ったの？」

ジェミンが射的の教室で見た大きなクマのぬいぐるみを指でつつきながら言えば、ヘチャンはニヤリと笑った。

「そ！ジェノが取った。でもこいつぬいぐるみ興味無いって言うから俺が貰ったわけ」

「恋人かよ」というツッコミを飲み込めば、苦い表情でジェミンはクマの顔を見つめた。

「なんだよ、、俺がロンジュンにあげたかったのにさ」

「ジェミナ、射的下手なくせに」

ジェノがベースのチューニングをしながら笑うのでその肩を強く叩いてやる。どこか負けた気がして、ジェミンは喉を潤わせるために水を飲むヘチャンに目を細めて近づいた。

「え、、ヘチャナ、、首にキスマついてるよ？」

ヘチャンの首を覗き込むように言えばそのまま水にむせるヘチャンと頭をベースから振り上げるジェノ。なんて分かりやすいんだろうか。

ヘチャンは口から零れた水をパーカーの袖で拭きながらジェミンを睨んだ。

「はぁ？バカ言うなよ」

けれど不安そうにパーカーの首元を広げて首を摩っている。そして近づいてくるジェノはより一層不安そうなので、ジェミンは笑ってしまう。

「ごめん見間違いだわ。でもついててもおかしくないだろ。ねぇ？」

ジェミンが笑いながらジェノの方を向けば二人は顔を見合わせた。

「どういうことだよ？」

ジェノが言えばジェミンは腕を組んだ。

「こっちのセリフだわ。お前らいつから屋上で三十分もお互いの口に舌突っ込むような関係になったんだよ」

それを聞けば二人して一気に顔を赤く染めるから笑ってしまいそうだ。

「お前、、いたの？」

ヘチャンが耳を疑いながら口を開くからしっかりと頷いた。

「ずっとね。ロンジュンもいたよ」

「まじかよ」

ジェノは顔を手で覆いながら呟いた。

「なんで黙ってたの？今日から始まったことなの？」

ジェミンが訊けば二人は言いずらそうにしながらも首を振った。

「それなら教えてくれてもいいだろ！俺がそんなことで軽蔑しないこと分かってるでしょ？お前ら誰よりも俺がロンジュンのこと好きなの知ってるくせに！」

ジェミンがつい声を上げれば、待機室のドアが閉まる音がバタンと響く。

「...誰が誰を好きって？」

ヤンヤンは目の前の何とも言えない空気を読み取りながらも衝撃の事実に眉を釣り上げた。

「お前遅すぎ。もう楽器動かさないといけないんだけど」

ヘチャンは話題をずらすように口を挟んだ。

「ごめん他校のかわい子ちゃんが連絡先聞いてきたからあげないわけにはいかなくて。んで？お前ロンジュニが好きなの？」

振り出しに戻すヤンヤンはジェミンを問い詰めた。

「ああそうだよ。そしてこいつらはお互いが好きらしい」

ジェミンは皮肉にジェノとヘチャンを交互に指した。ヤンヤンは楽譜の整理をしながらもう一度三人に視線を向けた。

「へぇ。何となくは察してたけどさ」

あまりにも淡々としたヤンヤンに三人の方が驚いてしまう。

「お前、驚かないの？」

ジェノが訊いてもヤンヤンは今度こそ楽譜から目を離さなかった。

「だから言ったじゃん。何となくは察してたって。てことで、バンドに差し入れくれた女の子達の手作りお菓子は全部俺が貰えるって事でしょ？たまには俺にもいいことあるな」

ニコッと笑うヤンヤンを見れば三人とも一気に変な緊張の糸が解れたみたいに顔を見合わせた。そして笑ってしまう。

そのまま出番の準備に移れば、あっという間に四人は野外ステージの上に立って沢山の観客の前だった。

「間違えた奴今日の打ち上げ奢りな」

ヘチャンが三人に言えば、全員笑顔でその提案にのった。ヘチャンが上手く観客と交流し始めればいよいよスタートだった。

最前列に立ったロンジュンは、シュファ達と一緒にいた。そしてスマホをしっかりと向けて、小さく微笑んでいた。

ロンジュンは四人が演奏する間、しっかりと四人が写りこむように工夫しながら撮影していた。親友のヤンヤンはドラム担当で少し見え辛いけれど、ビートに合わせて頭を振りながらドラムを叩く様子は文句無しにかっこよかった。それに楽器をよく知らないロンジュンでもその腕前がいい事は分かった。

ボーカルとギターを担当するヘチャンはやっぱり誰よりも目立つ。初めて聴くその歌声は癖になってまた聴きたいと思わせる。それにヘチャンは自分の魅せ方を理解していて、今回絶対にファンを増やしたとロンジュンは確信した。

ベースのジェノは、普段の甘くて優しいルックスに反してあまりにもクールでかっこよかった。真剣な眼差しで、弦を器用に押さえる綺麗な指。左隣の女子がジェノに釘付けになっているのが伝わってくる。

キーボードのジェミンは役割的には他の三人程は目立たないけれど十分な存在感を感じさせた。ジェミンのパートで一気に女子の黄色い歓声があがれば、ジェミンも観客に目を向けた。そうすれば声は一層大きくなる。それなのにジェミンはどの女の子を見るわけでもなく、真っ直ぐロンジュンを見つめた。カメラ越しでもジェミンが自分を見つめている事が分かればロンジュンは手が滑りそうになるのを止めて、ゆっくりと画面からステージ上のジェミンに目を移した。

目が合えばジェミンがにっこりと微笑むので可笑しくなりそうだ。沢山の女の子を魅了してきた眩しい笑顔。その笑顔が自分に向けられていると分かると、ロンジュンはどう感じていいか分からないながらも、笑顔を返した。

速すぎる鼓動は目の前で行われる演奏に興奮してアドレナリンが流れているだけだと理由を付けた。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


パフォーマンスが終わり、片付けも終わればロンジュンは直ぐに四人の所まで歩いた。何人か女の子が囲んでいるのは分かっているけど、珍しくそんなこと気にならなかった。何よりジェミン自身がロンジュンが来ている事に気づけば、顔をより一層明るくするんだから。

「ロンジュナ！どうだった！」

ヤンヤンが女の子達の声よりも遥かに大きな声でロンジュンを迎え入れれば、女の子達もすんなりとロンジュンに場所を空けた。

「めっちゃかっこよかったよ。ちゃんと動画も全部撮った、後で送るよ！」

ロンジュンが興奮気味にヤンヤンに答えればジェノも微笑んだ。

「俺達もその動画欲しい」

「もちろん」

ロンジュンはジェノやヘチャンにも笑いかけた。ヤンヤンはロンジュンの肩に腕を引っ掛ければニヤリと笑った。

「正直、誰が一番かっこよかった？」

ヤンヤンがふざけたトーンで訊けばロンジュンは顔を顰める。背後でヘチャンがジェミンに茶化すような視線を送っている事なんてもちろん知らない。

「誰得だよそれ。ま、少なくてもお前では無いことは確か」

ロンジュンが言えばヤンヤンはロンジュンをふざけて突き飛ばす。

「うっざ！」

「てことは、俺達三人の誰かだね？」

ここで終わらせるはずだった会話にまさかのジェノが笑顔で参戦してくるのでロンジュンは自然と唇を突き出す。本当に答えさせるつもり？と言葉を言わずにも尋ねている。

もちろんそう簡単には逃げられなかった。

ヘチャンはまともにロンジュンと話したこともないのにロンジュンの肩に先程のヤンヤンのように腕を乗せれば意地悪な笑顔を浮かべた。

「ジェミニはダメだよ。選択肢から除いて、こいつは十分女子にチヤホヤされてるから」

「おい〜」

不満そうにジェミンがヘチャンの肩を押せばロンジュンも一緒にバランスを崩しそうになる。

だけれどめんどくさい質問に答えなければいけない雰囲気なのでもう一度脳内でステージ上の四人を思い出す。

スターのように輝くヘチャン。セクシーなジェノ。いつものふざけた雰囲気とは打って変わって真剣な眼差しがプロフェッショナルなヤンヤン。

そしてジェミン。綺麗すぎる歯並びを活かした笑顔のジェミン。両手が塞がっているから頭を揺らして髪を整えるジェミン。鍵盤を見つめると目が伏せられて目立つ長いまつ毛を持つジェミン。声援があがれば観客を見てくれるジェミン。何人もの観客がいるのにこの世にはロンジュンしかいないようにロンジュンだけを見つめるジェミン。こんな自分までも特別な存在であるかの様に感じさせてくれるジェミン。

「知らね〜やっぱジェミンじゃね？」

ぶっきらぼうに答えるロンジュンだけれど、ジェミンはまさか自分が選ばれるとは思ってもいなかった。数ヶ月前の、学校中を掌の上でころころと転がす自信過剰なジェミンからは考えられない反応だ。

「何だよおもんな〜」

「どう考えても俺だろ！」

「そうやってまたジェミニのプライドが高くなるんだよ」

ヘチャン、ヤンヤン、ジェノと続く不満げな声にロンジュンは笑った。

「はいはい残念でした〜」

ジェミンは後にこの事をロンジュンのいないところで一生からかってくるであろう三人にふざけて返しながらも鋭い目線を送った。

「そんな事より、ジェミナ、ロンジュンに言いたいことあったんじゃないの？」

ヘチャンが言えばロンジュンは首を傾げて見上げた。

「ああ、今からバンドの打ち上げ行くんだけど一緒にこない？」

それだけ誘えば、直ぐに目を見開いて付け足すジェミン。

「もちろん、クラスの打ち上げに行くなら全然無理しなくていいんだよ。ただ、一緒に行けたらなって思ったんだけど」

焦る不器用なジェミンにジェノとヘチャンは目を合わせた。あれほど何人もの女の子を相手にしてきたくせに、好きな人となればこれほど下手くそなんだと目の当たりにしているんだ。

「俺がクラスにジェノしか喋る相手いないの知ってるだろ」

ロンジュンがアイロニックに言えば思わずみんな笑顔になる。

「はーいじゃあ決まりね！そしてロンジュニはジェミニが一番かっこいいって言ったのでみんなに奢りましょう」

「は、絶対嫌だ」

肩を組みながら言うヘチャンの腕から抜けて嫌がるロンジュンを見ればジェミンも笑った。自分の好きな人と、友達が仲良くしているのを見るのは微笑ましかった。

「うわヘチャニ最低。お前が間違えた人が奢るって言っといて、自分が音一回外したらロンジュンに奢らせんだ！」

ヤンヤンが言えばまた第二回戦が始まりそうなのでジェミンは黙って見つめた。ロンジュンも同じように言い合う二人を笑って見守った。

友達なんて一人いれば十分だとロンジュンはずっと信じて疑わなかった。けれど数人に増えるのも、悪くない気がするのだった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ジェミン、へチャン、ジェノ、ヤンヤンが演奏してた曲は[ Day 6のTime of our Life](https://youtu.be/vnS_jn2uibs)と[5 Seconds of summer のLong way home](https://youtu.be/Epl6fY_O5LM)ってことにしてたり。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ジェミン、好きな人の家に行くの巻。

学園祭が終わって一週間もすれば学校は一気に普段の生活に戻ってしまう。教師は数週間後の期末試験に向けて切り替えろと口を揃えて言う。それでも生徒の方は「学園祭ロス」の状態からなかなか簡単には抜けられない。

今まで学校行事の必要性も感じてなかったロンジュンでさえも、今回ばかりは周りの生徒の気持ちが分かる気がした。想像以上に学園祭で満たされていたのだから。とはいっても優等生のロンジュンは、二週間後に迫っている試験に切り替えるのも他の生徒より早かった。ジェミンとは大違いだ。

ジェミンと言えば、ロンジュンを含めて行った打ち上げでの写真を日課のように眺めていた。五人で撮った写真はどうしても横に長く、スマホの壁紙に合わないので、カメラロールのお気に入りに入っているその写真を暇さえあれば見て、幸せな一日を思い出していた。

「うわ、きも。また見てるし」

休憩時間中にスマホのその写真を笑顔で眺めるジェミンを見れば引いた顔で言うへチャン。

「うるさいなぁ、学際も終わったし期末も近いし席替えしたせいで廊下を通るロンジュン見れなくなったし今の唯一の幸せなの～」

「尚更きもいわ」

ジェミンの隣の机に腰を下ろしながら言ってくるへチャンにジェミンはべーっと舌を突き出した。

「まあでも窓側でいいこともあるだろ？ほら、見ろよ。今日から高２男子全クラス体育でサッカーやるらしいぜ」

へチャンの言葉に隣にある窓を覗けば、ちょうどロンジュンやジェノのクラスがグラウンドに出てきていた。二階の教室からでもグラウンドの様子はよく見えた。

「まじか、ロンジュン見放題じゃん。最高」

ジェミンから憂鬱そうな雰囲気が一瞬で消えたのを見ればへチャンは鼻を鳴らした。外のロンジュンは今までに比べて、ジェノ以外の人にも囲まれていた。ジェノ以外と話すことがあっても、ロンジュンがあれほど人に囲まれることはなかったのに。

「ロンジュナ、学際で美人に囲まれてるの色んな人に見られて以来クラスの奴らがあいつにまとわりついてるらしいよ」

「は、なんだよそれ！」

「まあ、これはジェノ情報だけどね」

肩をすくめるへチャンにジェミンは不服そうに眉を顰める。チャイムが鳴ると同時に先生が入ってくれば、ジェミンの隣の席の女子はへチャンに早くそこを退けろと視線を送っていたので、へチャンはそのまま反対側の席まで飛んで行った。

授業が始まってもジェミンは上の空。窓から見えるロンジュンを目で追うのに必死で、ただでさえ単調な話し方をする先生の声は入ってこない。

ロンジュンは近くで見るともちろんジェミンより小柄な分、小さく見えるけれど遠くから見ると尚更だ。かわいい。これほど誰かを見てかわいいと心の底から思ったことはなかった。誰かをかわいいと思うことなんてそんなに複雑な感情でもないのに、ロンジュンを見ていると彼をかわいいと感じることでさえ特別に思える。

体は歴史の授業を受けているはずなのに、心が勝手に二組の体育に参加しているせいで世界史の試験範囲はさっぱりだった。塵も積もれば山となる。これまでも寝て過ごしていたのに、ようやく授業中のいねむりをしなくなったと思えばこのざまだ。放課後カフェで勉強をしようとジェノに提案されて集まれば、自分がいかに勉強を投げやりにしてきたか思い知る。

「やばい、、ここ一ヶ月の世界史の範囲まじでなんもわかんない」

授業ノートを広げても、黒板の文字を書き下ろしながら居眠りしたとしか思えないシャーペンの跡。へチャンはノートを取り上げれば、鼻で笑った。

「フランス革命とかまだおもしろい方なのに」

ぺらぺらとジェミンのノートをめくりながらジェノと笑い合うへチャンをジェミンは睨めば、本日二杯目のブラックコーヒーをストローからすすった。

「そういうヘチャニもマリー・アントワネットはフランスでケーキを普及したお姫様だよって教えたら信じたくせに」

ジェノはへチャンをからかいながらも、そんなへチャンが何よりも愛おしそうに微笑むのでジェミンは顔を歪めた。今までこの二人が付き合っていることに気付かなかった自分の洞察力の無さに呆れるほど、二人からは甘いムードが漂っていた。

「はいはい。どうやら俺らは三人そろって世界史の追試受けるはめになりそうだからその時はよろしくな」

キャラメルフラペチーノを大げさな勢いで吸い上げて、汚らしい音をたてるへチャン。

「俺は赤点なんて取らないよ。二人で仲良く受けな。俺はロンジュニと優雅に猫カフェにでも行って試験から解放された喜びを分かち合うよ」

一緒にされたくなさそうなジェノは確かに三人の中でも優秀な方だった。いつも遊び好きな二人と一緒にいるからジェミンはいつジェノが勉強しているのだろうと不思議なくらいだった。

「うわ～浮気者～」

へチャンは愛嬌のある顔でジェノの肩に頭を乗せた。

「嫌ならちゃんと勉強しなよ」

「は～まじ文系にするんじゃなかった。俺暗記科目まじで嫌いなのに」

そんなジェノとへチャンのやり取りはジェミンの耳には入ってきていない。ジェミンもそろそろ真面目に残り二週間で世界史を身に着ける方法を考えなければならない。それにジェミンが苦手なのは世界史だけの話ではない。全ての科目をどうにか勉強しなければ。

「見ろよジェミニの絶望的な顔」

自分の名前が耳に入ればようやく目の前の会話に意識が戻る。

「うるさいな。俺このままじゃ親に家庭教師つけられそうなんだよ」

いつの間にか空になったコーヒーのカップを握りしめながら言うジェミンにジェノは目を開いた。

「そんな悪いことじゃないかもよ？」

「嫌だわ。ただでさえ勉強嫌いなのに勉強するところ監視されるとか」

「家庭教師は監視する仕事じゃないよ。ちゃんと理解が深まるように助けてくれる」

ジェノが言ってもジェミンは納得していない。

「よく家庭教師もののAVとかあるじゃん。んな感じでいいかもよ」

茶化すへチャンにジェミンは手元にある少し湿ったナプキンを投げた。

「俺はロンジュンしか興味ないです～」

「ならロンジュンに家庭教師になってもらえば？」

ジェノが思いつきで言えば、ジェミンはもう一度へチャンに投げるためにジェノのナプキンを奪って丸めていた手を止める。

「ロンジュナ、学年でも成績毎回トップ１０には入ってるし、世界史も苦手ではないはず」

「っふ、絶対お前今やらしいこと考えただろ」

ジェノの言葉を脳内で処理しているジェミンの表情を見て吹き出すへチャンに、今度こそ準備していたナプキンを投げつける。

「考えてないわ。でもたしかに、ジェノの言う通りそれいいかも。いやマジで天才」

それに学園祭以来、まともに会えていなかったのも事実だ。そろそろ顔を見て話したくてジェミンも限界を迎えそうな頃だった。本来ならこれで試験週間で余計に会えなくなるのを、「勉強を教えてもらう」という名目で会うことができる。やっぱりジェノは三人の中で一番優秀なだけあった。

その夜、ジェミンは久しぶりにロンジュンとのトーク画面を開いた。長文になった文章を何度か読み返せば、ついには送信ボタンを押した。

  
  


＞「ロンジュナ 久しぶり(*^-^*)ちょっとお願いしたいことがあって聞いてみるんだけど、いい？ ( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ )俺ね、世界史ほんとにほーんとに苦手なの。それで今回の期末まじで赤点取っちゃいそうで (´._.`).。oஇもしロンジュニが良かったらね、放課後一時間でもいいから、俺の家庭教師になってほしい。もちろん、ロンジュニも試験に向けて勉強忙しいと思うし、ムリだったら全然いいんだよ！ただ、ロンジュニが教えてくれたら一番うれしい(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ 」

時計を見れば十ニ時を超えている。おそらくロンジュンのことだから今も勉強をしているだろう。返事は明日まで来ないと予想して、携帯を置いたまま歯磨きを済ます。ベッドに入る前にもう一度携帯を確認すると、一件メッセージが五分前に来ていた。

かわいいロンジュナ。絶対にこの登録名を見られたら怒られる。でもその怒った顔もかわいいのだろうなと想像してしまうのだからよっぽどジェミンは落ちてしまっている。

＜「いいよ」

ロンジュンからはたった三文字、それだけなのにジェミンの胸を高鳴らせた。

＞「ほんとうに？（*’∀’人）♥*ありがとう！ちゃんとお母さんに頼んで家庭教師代出してもらうねん」

送って直ぐに既読が付くのを見れば、表情がゆるゆるになってしまう。一人部屋で良かった。

＜「別にお金はいらない」

＞「でも教えてもらう身だから( ´·︵·` )」

＜「さすがに友達から金はもらえない」

ジェミンは画面を見つめたまま固まってしまう。ロンジュンが自分のことを友達だと認識しているのだ。たったそれだけ。決して恋愛対象で見ていると言われたわけでもないのにジェミンからすればそれは大きな一歩だ。何せ初対面で殴られた身だ。あまりの嬉しさに画面を開いたまま返信していないことに気付く。何と送れば正解か分からずに、ありがとうとウサギがお辞儀をしているスタンプだけ送った。

ベッドにそのまま入れば、未だに顔から笑顔が消えていないことに気付く。不思議だ。本当にこんな気持ちにさせるのはロンジュンが生まれて初めてなのだから。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


ジェミンは緊張していた。何度か目の前までは来たことのある場所だった。それでもいざ中まで入るのは初めて。それに私服のロンジュンに会うのだって初めてだ。連絡された部屋番号のインターホンを押せば、扉が開くのを待つ。

ドアを開けたのはシュファだった。何故だか彼女を見ると緊張感が解れる。

「...ナ・ジェミン？」

不思議そうに見上げるシュファから、ロンジュンがジェミンが来ることを伝えていなかったことが伺われる。

「ロンジュンに勉強を教えてもらいに来たんだけど、、ロンジュニいる？」

シュファは納得すればジェミンを中に入れた。

「それであの子朝からそわそわしてたわけだ」

シュファが独り言のように呟けば、何故か期待してしまう自分の心を無視する。ロンジュン達は姉弟二人で住んでいることを思い出す。二人暮らしに丁度良い広すぎないアパートだった。

「荷物はそこらへんに適当においてて」

シュファに言われた通り、ジェミンはリュックサックをソファに置いて座ればシュファがロンジュンを呼ぶのを黙って見つめた。

「ジュナ！ナ・ジェミンがうちにいるんだけど早く相手してあげて！」

呼ぶというよりも、叫ぶというのが正しかった。シュファの声を聞きつければ直ぐに廊下の先の部屋のドアが開いて不機嫌そうなロンジュンがいくつかのノートを持って部屋から出てきた。

「そんなでかい声で叫ばなくてもインターホン聞こえてたから」

「なら早く出てきてあげればいいのに。見てあの気まずそうな顔」

「そりゃ気まずいだろうよ、姉さんに何十回も振られてるんだから」

軽く言い合う二人を見ればジェミンも立ち上がる。

「何十回は誇張しすぎだよ！」

ジェミンが過去の失態の話を持ち出されるのを拗ねた顔で訴えても、ロンジュンは無視してダイニングテーブルに教材を置く。そんなロンジュンをジェミンは黙ってじっと見つめた。ボーダーの長袖Tシャツにジーンズを履いているだけなのに、見慣れない格好のロンジュンを見るのは新鮮でもっと見たことのないロンジュンを知りたいとジェミンの好奇心をくすぐるのだ。

実際に勉強を始めてもいつも以上に近い距離にいるロンジュンに見惚れないようにするのに必死だ。

ロンジュンの説明は分かりやすい。そもそも普段先生の話を聞いていないから先生の説明と比較しようがないけれど、ロンジュンの説明だと理解できるのは確かだった。

それでもロンジュンが何度も長い前髪を邪魔そうにかきあげるのが気になって見つめてしまう。

「第一身分と第二身分の人々は免税だったのに、、って聞いてる？」

ロンジュンはジェミンが明らかに聞いていないことに気付けば口角を下げて口を閉じた。

「ごめん、、前髪うっとうしいだろうなって見ててつい気になって、、」

正直にジェミンが言えばロンジュンではなく、ソファに座って化学の参考書を読んでいたシュファが立ち上がった。二人と違ってシュファは理系だった。

「ほら、つけていいよ」

シュファは自分のカーディガンのポケットから白いビーズのついたかわいらしいヘアピンを取り出せばロンジュンに近づいたけれど、直ぐに拒まれる。

「やめろ、何すんだよ！」

「ロンジュニがいっつも勝手に私のヘアピン使うからわざわざ貸してあげようとしてるだけでしょ！」

「まじで余計なこと言うな！」

ロンジュンはジェミンに知られたくなかったことを勝手にバラされて嫌そうに姉の手を払いのけた。

「ナ・ジェミンの前でヘアピンつけるの恥ずかしいの～？」

おちょくるシュファにジェミンはそろそろフルネーム呼びを卒業しても良い頃な気がしたけれど、何も言わなかった。

「まじで付けてきたら姉さんが寝てる間に首絞めてやる」

「好きにすれば？そしたら死んでもロンジュニのこと呪ってあげる。それで好きな人と二人きりの時にズボンずらしてやるから」

あまりにも幼稚な言い合いについにジェミンも声を出して笑ってしまう。学校中の男子を虜にするシュファと、成績優秀なロンジュンの喧嘩と思えばあまりにも滑稽だった。

「ロンジュナ、俺は気にせずにつけてよ。目悪くなっちゃうよ」

「は、お前まで姉さんの言うこと聞くわけ？嫌だわ、絶対からかうじゃん」

吐き捨てるロンジュンは怒っているというよりも拗ねていた。そんなロンジュンがいじらしいけれどジェミンはからかうつもりなんてひとつもなかった。

「からかうわけないでしょ～」

無意識に仔犬が餌をせがむような表情になっているジェミンを見れば、ロンジュンもこれ以上意地を張り続けられなくなった。不満そうにシュファがテーブルに置いたピンを取れば前髪の流れに沿って、右側にまとめてピンを留めた。

「かわいい」

ジェミンが正直に言えばロンジュンの顔は更に険しくなるだけだ。それでも怒った子猫のようでジェミンからすれば可愛く見えた。いつの間にかキッチンからジュースを取って来ていたシュファは鼻で笑えば三人分のコップを置いた。

「小さい頃は二人ともおかっぱで、男の子にしたら長めの髪だったからよく女の子の双子だと間違えられたの」

コップにコーラを注ぎながら話すシュファにロンジュンは呻くように顔を手のひらに埋めた。ジェミンは絶対にこの場所でしか聞くことのできないであろうロンジュンの新しい情報に笑顔を隠せなかった。

「昔からかわいかったんだね」

「今度お母さんに写真送ってもらったら見せてあげる」

いたずらに笑うシュファの笑顔はロンジュンと似ていた。やっぱり双子だ。

暴露され続ける情報にロンジュンは不満げにジュースを飲んだ。それでもヘアピンは付けっぱなしだから可愛いものだ。ジェミンはロンジュンを見つめれば、そういえばいつもロンジュンの髪は長いことに気付いた。少なくとも一目惚れしたその日から一度も前髪の短いロンジュンを見たことがなかった。

「なんでいつも前髪長いの？家ではヘアピン付けて置けばいいかもしれないけど、邪魔じゃない？」

ジェミンの質問に答えたのは本人ではなくシュファだった。

「前髪短いとただでさえ童顔なのに余計幼くてかわいらしい顔になるのを気にしてるみたい。プライドだけは高く伸びて育っちゃったのね」

ロンジュンは今度こそ目の前にあった消しゴムを姉の顔に投げつけた。

「ちょっと！コーラに入るところだった！」

「自業自得だ」

そんな兄弟喧嘩も含めて、ジェミンはファン家での「試験勉強」を楽しんだ。平日は放課後の一時間だけ付き合ってもらうけれど、ロンジュンも他の教科を勉強しなければならないので、ジェミンはそれ以上残ることはなかった。それでも学校以外の場所でロンジュンと時間を過ごせるのはあまりにも特別な時間だった。

ジェミンは寝る前も世界史のノートを確認してベッドに入る習慣を身に着けた。もちろんすっぽりと抜けていた内容が理解できるようになっただけでなく、ノートに説明しながらロンジュンが残した説明書きの文字を見るのが些細な幸せだった。へチャンに知られたらまた「きもすぎ！」とからかわれるのが目に見えているけれど、ジェミンは自分の幸せに嘘はつけなかった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> こんなになんでもかんでもジェミンの思うまま話が終わるわけないんだけどね、、、、次が最終話です(*'▽')


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ジェミン、告白するの巻。

学園祭がついこの間だった気がするのに、試験まで一週間を切っていた。

新な日課となったジェミンに世界史を教える時間のために、ロンジュンはジェミンがいつもの待ち合わせ場所で待っているので急いで図書室を出た。図書委員会の集まりで放課後いつもより遅くなってしまった。試験前なので部活をやっている生徒もいなくて、校舎にはロンジュン以外にはほんの片手で数えられるほどの人数しかいなかった。

靴箱まで歩いていると、女子三人の話し声が聞こえてきた。普段なら気にもならない他人の会話なのに、聞き覚えのある名前が聞こえれば思わず耳を澄ませてしまう。

「だからジェミンだけはやめとけってみんなに言ってるの」

「結局顔だけだもんね」

「ほんとに神様、あの人の顔作るのに手を凝りすぎて性格作るの忘れてたんだね。空っぽのサイテー男」

「それはうける」

ゲラゲラと笑いながらジェミンの愚痴を言う三人の女子生徒。今までジェミンに思いを寄せている子の会話や、ジェミンがいかにかっこいいかで盛り上がっている話は聞いたことがあった。だからロンジュンは衝撃を受けてしまう。

「ほんと。気持ちのこもってない甘い言葉だけさんざん言いながら、ほんとは体目当て」

「理性ないサルじゃん」

「それな。記念日も覚えてないくせに、壁に追いつめてキスしてキュンキュンさせようとしてんの」

「ふつうにきもいね」

「てか、一組のファン・シュファにしたこと聞いた？」

自分の姉の名前が出ればロンジュンは顔を顰めてしまう。

「聞いた聞いた。ほんとにゴミだね」

女の子たちの言う通りだ。ロンジュンだってそう思っていた張本人だ。これまでのジェミンの行いは決して評価されるようなものではないのだから。それなのに腹の中が三人を否定したい気持ちでいっぱいだった。ジェミンは本当に自分の行動を後ろめていて、反省しているように見えたし、ロンジュンはそんなジェミンを信じていた。

「てかこれは聞いた話なんだけど、今はファン・シュファの双子の弟？兄？どっちか忘れたけど、そのロンジュンにちょっかい出してるんだってさ」

ロンジュンはまさか自分の名前があがるとは思わずに足を止めてしまう。

「え？男に？」

「そう。どうせあれでしょ、俺レベルのイケメンなら男でも落とせるって証明したいんでしょ」

「何それやば」

「ね？しかもファン・ロンジュン顔が可愛いから男でも我慢できそうじゃん？」

「あ～納得かも」

「だから今まで私とか他の女の子に言いまくってたような思ってもない言葉をファン・ロンジュンにも言いまくってるんだってさ」

嘘だ。ロンジュンはもう喉元まで上がってきている言葉を口を閉じて我慢した。女の子たちの会話の全てを否定したかった。君たちは本当のジェミンを知らない！と。ジェミンはもう昔みたいなことをしていない！と。ジェミンの行動や言葉に嘘はない！と。

それがジェミンをかばうためなのか、自分を納得させるためなのかは分からなかった。

これ以上聞いていられずにロンジュンは早足で女の子たちの横を通り過ぎた。後ろから息を呑むのが聞こえれば、三人も自分たちの話がロンジュンに聞かれていたことに気付いたみたいだった。それでもそんなことどうだってよかった。早くジェミンの顔を見たかった。

ジェミンの笑顔ほどロンジュンを安心させるものは無かったから。

校舎裏に着けば、いつも通りジェミンは待っていた。ロンジュンを見つければパッと明るくなるその顔に嘘はなかった。演技のはずがなかった。もしもこれが演技ならロンジュンはジェミンにアカデミー賞を受賞させる。

「ごめん。待たせた」

「全然！委員会おつかれさま。試験前なのに大変だね」

予想以上に遅くなったことにロンジュンが謝ってもジェミンは決してロンジュンが悪く思わないように気遣いを見せた。そんな些細な所までがジェミンの優しさを表していた。

「別に。座って話聞いとくだけだし」

ジェミンの優しさに自分はこのような口調でしか返せないことに嫌気がさす。それでもジェミンはそんな不器用なロンジュンにもいつだって優しかった。優しくない日は一度もなかった。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


家に着くと、知らない女性サイズのスニーカーがあって首を傾げる。リビングにはシュファとシュファのクラスメイトと思われる女子がいた。

「ごめん、今日はリビング借りる」

「...分かった」

シュファの友達がジェミンがいることに気付けば一瞬で頬を染めるのを見れば、ロンジュンは心がもやもやとするのを無視した。

「てことだから、悪いけど俺の部屋でいい？」

ロンジュンが振り返って見上げればジェミンは唾を呑んで頷いた。声では「オッケー」といいながらも頭の中はサイレンが鳴り響いている。ロンジュンの部屋だ。ロンジュンが普段寝ている部屋。そんなもの目にしたら死んでしまう。

実際そんなことはなかった。こじんまりとした部屋は、男子高校生にしたら片付いている方だと思った。ベッドもちゃんとベッドメイキングされている。ジェミンは自分の家では母がいつも文句を言いながら直してくれるのを思い出すと、これからは朝三十秒もかからないのだからベッドメイキングをしようと決めた。

「机小さいけど我慢して」

確かに一人で勉強する専用の勉強机は、ダイニングテーブルに比べたら狭い。ジェミンは不便とかそんな話の前に、その分ロンジュンとの座る距離が近くなることばかりに気を取られてしまう。

「全然大丈夫だよ、、」

心のこもっていない言葉にロンジュンが違和感を覚えていないことを願いながら言う。

「ん。椅子もうひとつ取ってくるから」

「あ、手伝うよ」

ジェミンは直ぐにロンジュンの後ろを続いた。何故かロンジュンの部屋に一人取り残されるのはあまりにも危険な気がして。

「たかが椅子取ってくるだけなのに二人もいらないだろ、、」

そう呟きながらもロンジュンはお腹の奥が浮くような感覚がして唇を噛み締めた。シュファが椅子を二人で運ぶのを変な目で見つめているのも、シュファの友達がジェミンだけをただ見つめているのもロンジュンは気にしないようにした。

やっぱり机のスペースは狭くて、肘はぶつかり合うけれど慣れれば気にならなかった。それにジェミンはいい香りがした。もちろんロンジュンが声に出して言うことはなかったけれど、ジェミンの香りは気取った香水の香りではなく、ロンジュンを安心させた。

四十分ほど休憩なしでやり続けたので、ロンジュンはジェミンにトイレに行くとだけ告げて部屋を出た。

ジェミンはずっと座っていて固くなっていた姿勢をほぐすために立ち上がって腕を伸ばせば、机の棚に見覚えのあるノートがあることに気付く。ジェミンがロンジュンに学園祭で取ってあげたスケッチブックだ。

勝手に見るのはダメだと分かっているはずなのに、手は脳がダメだと神経細胞に伝達を届けるよりも前に動いていた。

ページをめくれば、すでに数ページは使われていた。一枚目のページはついさっきも見た、校舎裏の花壇だ。赤、黄色、紫とパンジーの並ぶ順番まで完璧だ。校舎裏はジェミンにとってロンジュンを連想させる場所になりつつあった。初めて話したのも、殴られたのも、一目惚れしたのもあそこだ。そして今となっては待ち合わせ場所となっていた。

隣のページは学校の屋上からの景色が。ジェミンはあの日ロンジュンが景色を写真に残していたのを思い出す。あの写真を見ながら描いているロンジュンの姿を想像すれば自然と笑みがこぼれてしまう。ロンジュンは背景を描くのが得意なのもすぐに分かった。

そしてもう一度ページをめくると目を見開いてしまう。

そこに自分自身の姿があるなんて思いもしなかったのだから。スケッチブックに描かれた男の子は誰がどう見てもジェミンだった。電子ピアノを弾く、ピンク色のクラスパーカーを着たジェミン。

絵の題材なんて探せば山ほどあるはずなのに、ロンジュンはジェミンを選んだんだ。その事実にジェミンは鼓動が一気に早くなるのを感じる。それに、よくよく考えてみるとどの絵もジェミンに繋がる。これはジェミンの思い過ごしなのだろうか。確かめたくて仕方なかった。ページの中の自分と目を合わせたまま固まったジェミンはロンジュンが部屋に戻ってくる音で咄嗟にスケッチブックを閉じる。

ロンジュンはジェミンの手にあるものが何か気付けば顔を蒼白させて、直ぐにジェミンの手からスケッチブックを取り上げた。

「勝手に人のもの見んなよ、、」

ロンジュンの声はいつものように棘があるわけではなく、明らかに動揺して声が微かに震えてしまっていた。スケッチブックを胸の前で抱えて、青ざめた顔でジェミンを見上げるロンジュンを見ればジェミンの中でずっとジェミンをコントロールしてくれていた理性は一瞬にして消えてしまった。そのままロンジュンを一番近くの壁に押し付ければ、考える前には唇をジェミンので塞いでいた。

初めて触れるその唇は、女の子ようにティントの味や、グロスのべたべたした感触はない。けれど女の子ほど柔らかくもない。どんなに綺麗でもロンジュンは男の子だった。それでもキスを返さないロンジュンにジェミンは唇を離した。

「ロンジュン俺のこと好きなの？」

ジェミンが囁けばロンジュンは今にも泣き出しそうな顔でジェミンを押しよけた。やっぱり女の子の何倍もある力。

「女みたいに扱うな、、」

潤んだまま睨むその目を見ればジェミンはようやく自分のしてしまったことに気付かされる。

「っまって、、ごめんっ！」

遅かった。ロンジュンはジェミンが初めて見る眼差しで睨んでいる。殴って来た日の瞳に秘められた炎とは異なった何か。

「今すぐ出ていけ。二度と来んな」

ジェミンは脳内でいくつもの言い訳を考えたけれどどれも声には出せなかった。どうすることもできずに荷物をさっさとまとめれば部屋を出る支度を終わらせた。部屋を出る前に未だに壁の前で動かないロンジュンと目を合わせる。

「...ロンジュナ、」

「何も聞きたくないよ。早く行って」

行きたくないと叫んでやりたかった。全て打ち明けたかった。好きなのは俺の方なんだと。だけど何もかもが手遅れな気がしてジェミンは頷いてそのまま部屋を出た。

ドアが完全に閉まる音がすれば、ロンジュンはベッドに座り込んだ。

薄いドアからはリビングにいる三人の声が聞こえてくる。

「お団子してるの初めて見た。やっぱ美人は何しても似合うね」

ジェミンがシュファに言っているのが聞こえてくれば、同時に今日の女の子達の言葉が頭をどんどん埋め尽くしていく。あんなに否定したかったのに、何故か今は女の子たちの言葉を全て信じてしまう。涙は出ないけれど、感じたこともない程痛む胸にスケッチブックを乱暴に開くとつい一昨日完成したばかりのジェミンと目が合う。言葉にもできないような感情が沸々と湧き上がってくれば、ページを思い切りノートから引きちぎって紙をぐしゃぐしゃに丸めた。

あんなに好きだった顔なのに見たら泣きたくなってしまうのだから。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


ジェミンがあれからロンジュンに連絡をすることはなかった。もちろんその逆もない。二組が体育の時間も、外を見ることなく普段なら寝てしまう先生の話を一生懸命に聞いて授業を受けた。

今唯一できることは、ロンジュンに教わったことを無駄にしないことだけだった。

だからジェミンはへチャンやジェノが驚くほど勉強に全てを注いだ。今はそうでもしていないとロンジュンのことを考えてしまって辛いから。そう言い聞かせて夜遅くまで机の前でひたすらに問題を解いた。一番解決したい問題にはあえて手をつけずに。

試験が始まってもそれは変わらなかった。そしていつの間にか苦痛のはずの試験週間は終わっていた。ヤンヤンに会って事情を話せば、ヤンヤンはロンジュンの様子が変なのを知っていながらも本人の口から何があったのかは聞かされていなかった。それを知ればジェミンは罪悪感にかられる。ロンジュンは全部自分の中に抑え込んでいるのだから。

試験返却日の前日。試験が終わって勉強の心配をしなくて良くなったからこそジェノとへチャンにこれからどうするつもりか一時間かけていつものファミレスで語った。ジェミンの話を聞けば心配そうに「本当に大丈夫？」と不安げなジェノ。あのへチャンでさえも「これはやばい。歴史に残る」と興奮していた。それで良かった。できる最大のことをしたかった。どうしても謝りたかったんだ。今謝らなければいけない人全員に。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


試験返却日は恐怖の日でありながらも、ほとんどの生徒は試験返却を楽しみにしていた。もちろん試験の結果が出るので不安もある。それでも何よりも午前中で家に帰れることを考えればテストの結果なんて大したことない。

ジェミンは世界史の試験を返された途端その場で叫んだ。教室の反対側にいるへチャンに聞こえるほど大きな声で。

「先生～ナくんがうるさいです！」

へチャンが先生に向かって叫んでも先生は笑うだけだった。

「許してやれ。ナくんはよくやったよ」

先生の発言に首を傾げてもう一度ジェミンの方を確認すれば、ジェミンが大きな笑顔で赤い字で９４と書かれたテストを広げていた。

「嘘だろ、、」

へチャンは自分の机の上でおっぴろげられた５６点を見れば不貞腐れた顔でテスト用紙を半分に折った。

全ての教科の試験の返却が終われば、ホームルームをしに担任が帰ってくる前にジェミンはへチャンに歩み寄った。

「じゃ、いってくるからよろしく」

「はいはい、うんこしてますって言えばいいんでしょ？」

下品なへチャンに口をへの字に曲げる。

「せめて保健室行ったってことにして？俺にもプライドはある」

ジェミンのプライドが高いのはへチャンやジェノが誰よりも知っていた。そしてそんなプライドを捨てようとしていることも。

「はいはい、早く行けよ」

へチャンに肩を押されてそのまま教室を飛び出せば、階段でヤンヤンがジェミンのことを待っていた。

「あ～あ、これで俺まで怒られたらまじで一生かけて借りを返してもらうからな」

「大丈夫だって～お前はどうせ卒業するまでにもっとやばいことやらかすって俺は分かってる」

「お前その言葉覚えとけよ」

一階まで降りて教師が歩いていないか確認すれば、ヤンヤンが急いで鍵を刺して施錠された部屋を開けるのを待つ。

二人で即座に部屋に入って中から鍵を閉めれば、ヤンヤンはニヤリと笑った。自分は共犯者とはいえ、今からしでかすことに彼のトラブルメーカーの血はどうしても騒いでしまう。つまらない放送委員会の委員長をやっていてこれほど面白いことに携われるとは思ってもいなかった。

  
  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


ロンジュンは担任が試験返しお馴染みの話を長々とするのを聞いていなかった。全教科８５点以上は無事キープできていた。試験勉強の途中で取り乱すような事件があったと考えれば上出来だ。

先生の頭の上にかかった時計の針をずっと見つめていたら放送のアナウンスの音が流れるので顔を顰める。いくらロンジュンが優等生とはいえ高校生は高校生。試験終わりの日くらいは早く家に帰って昼寝をしたい。きっと他のみんなはこのまま寄り道をするに違いないけれど、自分は自分。

放送しようと考えた事務員に舌打ちしたくなる気持ちを抑えていると、予想外の声に目を丸くしてしまう。けれどその声を聞いて戸惑っているのはロンジュンに限った話ではなかった。担任と副担任も含めてクラスの全員が動揺していた。いや、全員は言い過ぎた。ジェノを除く全員が。

『こんにちは～。二年三組のナ・ジェミンです！放送委員でもない僕がいきなり先生の許可もなく放送するなんて、驚いてますよね。多分一分もしないうちに放送室の外に先生が駆けつけて来ると思います。でもヤンヤンがドアの前で逆立ちしてるから無駄ですよ！』

一気に近くの人と話し始める生徒に先生もどうしていいか分からないような顔だ。ロンジュン自身もこの一週間避けてきた人の声がどんなに頑張っても聞こえてしまうこの状況に眉を顰めた。そしてヤンヤンが逆立ちをしているというのは恐らくジョークではなくて事実であることもなんとなく分かった。親友だ。

『せっかく試験から解放されたばかりなのに僕の声なんて誰も聞きたくないと思います。でもすみません。少しだけお時間ください』

心を読まれたみたいでロンジュンは腕を組んで早くこのカオスが過ぎるのを待った。

『僕は謝らないといけません。誰に対してかと言うと、、リストがあまりにも長すぎます。僕がこの高校に入学して一年と七ヶ月が経ちました。ですが僕が傷つけた心の数は、普通の人の一生分を超えると思います。恥ずかしながら、僕ほど人を傷つけたことのある人はいないと思います。本当に数えきれません。でも、傷つけたくて傷つけたことはありません。ただ、僕の言動はあまりにも軽薄で、無神経で、、簡単に言うと僕は無自覚のクズでした』

いつのまにかクラスの人の声は収まっていて、先生を含めて誰もがジェミンの言葉に耳を傾けていた。

『僕は恋をしたことがなかったんです。だから付き合うことの意味、重さ、何一つ理解してませんでした。なのでもう一度僕が傷つけた人、一人一人にごめんなさいと頭を下げたいです。あなた達の立場になって考えることもできなかったバカで本当にごめんなさい』

ロンジュンは隣の席の女子が泣いていることに気が付いた。恐らくジェミンに何らかの形で傷を残されたうちの一人なのだろう。何故だかロンジュンは未だにジェミンが傷つけた人のリストの一番後ろに自分の名前があることを認めたくない気持ちでいた。他の泣かされた女の子と自分が一緒だと信じなかった。信じたくなかった。

『でも、、今なら分かります。好きな人と付き合いたいと思う気持ち。好きな人に振り向いてもらうためならなんでもできる気がしてしまうこと。好きな人の笑顔を見るためなら、どんなに苦しい思いでも我慢しようと思える気持ち。好きな人にどれだけ好きか知ってほしくて全校生徒の前で叫びたくなる気持ち。僕のプライドは、誰よりも高かったはずなのに、、好きな人を思うとそんなものさえも忘れてしまうんです。そこまで思考回路が全て君に支配されているみたいなんだ、、、、ロンジュナ、』

たった五文字で部屋中の視線が自分に集まるのを感じるロンジュン。それなのに、それ以上にジェミンが自分の名前を呼んだことで頭がいっぱいで目の前のものが何も見えない気がした。

『ロンジュナ、ごめんね。みんなに聞こえるこんな形で恥ずかしい思いをさせてるよね。でもどうか分かって欲しい。ロンジュンは俺を変えてくれた人だから。全部ロンジュンからすれば無意識かもしれないけど、俺はロンジュンのお陰で本当の優しさ、正義感、勇敢さ、そして、、恋するってどういうことかが分かるようになった』

目尻が熱くなってもロンジュンは涙を流さなかった。ただじっと続く言葉を待った。

『あの日は思わず考える前に行動に出てしまってごめん。ロンジュンの立場で考えずに自分の欲のまま動いてしまった。でもこれだけは知ってほしい。あの時キスしたのは衝動だったけど、本当にキスしたいって思ったのは嘘じゃない。本当にロンジュニが好きだから』

一気にまた周りがざわつくのに今度こそ本当にロンジュンの耳にはジェミンの声しか届いていなかった。

『そう。俺、ナ・ジェミンはちょっと不愛想で、頭が良くて、誰よりも姉思いで笑顔が可愛いファン・ロンジュンにとんでもない初恋をこじらせてます。ごめんなさい。でも片思いだったとしても、恋の楽しさを教えてくれたのはロンジュニだから、、、ありがとう』

ロンジュンは自分自身でも自分がどんな表情をしているか分からなかった。じろじろ見てくるクラスメイトに近くに座るジェノが「そんな見るなよ」と声をかけていたのはなんとなく聞こえてきたけれど。

『ご清聴ありがとうございました。以上、ナ・ジェミンでした、、、あ、まって！これ言わないと蹴られるんで。二年一組のリュウ・ヤンヤンはイケメンで楽器もなんでも弾けて、、、後なんだっけ、、あーそう、面白くてなんと恋人募集中らしいです』

そこでブチっと切れる音声に、ジェノを発端に拍手が始まった。先生たちもどんな言葉をかけるのかと思えば、自然と生徒に釣られて拍手をし始めた。隣の教室からも拍手の嵐が聞こえてくる。

ロンジュンは拍手をしていないたった一人になれば、ようやく息を吐いて自分もこの拍手の波に参加せずにはいれなかった。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


マイクから離れれば、大きく息を吐くジェミン。人生最大の勇気をふり絞った瞬間だった。後ろからヤンヤンがやってくれば背中を摩られる。

「ちゃんと録音しといたよ。お前の結婚式でも葬式でも流してやるから心配すんなよ」

「心配しかないんだけど？」

「大丈夫！ほとんど完璧だったから！」

ヤンヤンのほとんどという言葉で目を細める。自分の心の内を全て言い切ったつもりだったのに。

「一番大事なこと言い忘れてる。俺が超マルチリンガルってこと言ってない！絶対この学校で五ヶ国語喋れるの俺だけなのに！」

大袈裟なヤンヤンを押しよければ立ち上がる。ドアを開ければ放送室を管理しているテイル先生が待ち伏せていた。

「まったく勝手なことしてくれたね。ヤンヤン、君に鍵を預けるのはやめるよ」

「でも先生！俺が委員長なのに！」

「そんな委員長が鍵を好き放題使ってくれちゃ困るんだよ」

そうテイル先生は言いながらも、叱っているのは表だけで、本当に怒ってはいないようだった。

「すみません、俺が巻き込んだんです」

ジェミンが頭を下げればため息をつく。

「...もう二度とこんなことするなよ？まあでも、、、その勇気には乾杯だな」

「先生、俺は？」

愛嬌のある顔を向けるヤンヤンにテイルも笑った。

「そうだな、友情にも乾杯だ」

そのまま階段の下の靴箱まで歩いていると、ちょうどホームルームから解放された生徒の海ができていた。みんなジェミンの存在に気付けば、人それぞれの反応を見せた。

ジェミンは謝る方法、そして思いを伝える方法はしっかりと考えていた。けれどその後がどうなるかまでは考え抜いていなかった。詰めが甘い。

靴を履き替えて、ヤンヤンと共にへチャンとジェノが出てくるのを待っていた。面白いことにヤンヤンはジェミンの宣伝効果が聞いたのか何人かの女の子に言い寄られていて笑ってしまう。でもそんなのも誰よりも会いたくて、誰よりも会うのが不安だった当の本人の登場でどうでもよくなる。

「ナ・ジェミン！」

ジェノとへチャンの間から叫ばれる自分の名前に苦笑しながらも振り返った。親友二人は感心した顔で、お互いと手を繋いでいるのでジェミンも笑顔になる。

「お前のせいで社会的に死んだんだけど、どうしてくれるつもり？」

どすどす歩きながら怒鳴るロンジュンはその場の全員の注目を集めていて、ジェミンは戸惑ってしまう。いくら怒ったロンジュンも可愛いとはいえ、やっぱりちょっと怖い。元ヤンは怒らせてはいけない。自分に言い聞かせているうちにロンジュンは直ぐ目の前まで来ていた。

「ロンジュナ、、あの、」

「自分の行動なんだから責任取れよ？」

それだけ言って眉を釣り上げるロンジュンに相変わらずこんなタイミングでも見惚れていると制服のブラウスの上に着たセーターごと襟元を引っ張られてロンジュンに口付けられていた。キスをしながらも初めてロンジュンと話した日を思い出してしまう。同じように襟を引っ張られて壁に押し付けて首を絞められた。そんな状況でもロンジュンに恋してから、ジェミンのロンジュンへの気持ちは膨らむ一方だった。そして衝動的にしてしまった時より、お互いの合意のあるキスはこんなにいいんだ。何より好きな人とするキスなんだ。

ロンジュンは離れれば、また少しだけ下から睨んできた。

「次あんなことしたらその綺麗な顔もう一回紫にしてやるからな」

「えぇ、、元ヤン怖い、、」

ほんの数センチ先で睨んでた顔がニヤリと笑うのを見れば目眩がする。

「黙れよ。俺はお前のシンデレラだろ？」

ジェミンにしか聞こえない声で言うロンジュンにジェミンは鏡のように同じ表情を返した。そしてもう一度その口を味わおうとすれば声に止められる。

「見せつけるのはほどほどにしてよ？」

自分の実の姉にそんな姿を見られたことに恥ずかしそうにしながらもロンジュンはジェミンの手を取った。

「うるさいなあっち行けよ」

「そんなこと言っていいの？ファン・ロンジュンは寝言でジェミンの名前をよく呼んでいますって放送してこようか？」

シュファのいたずらな顔を見ればロンジュンもジェミンも顔をお揃いのピンク色に染めるものだからシュファはもっと爽快に笑った。

「そうなの？」

ジェミンが尋ねてもロンジュンに分かるはずなかった。寝ている時の話なんだから。

「今んとこ三回は聞いた。起こしに行くときにしか寝てるところみないのに」

「嘘つけ」

「嘘じゃない！だからロンジュニの恋心に一番に気付いたのは私～」

そう楽しそうに言いながらもシュファは一度ロンジュンからジェミンを離して、「ジェミンと二人だけで話したいことがある」と告げた。ロンジュンは何か言いたげではありながらも、誰よりも信用できる、信用したい二人を信頼して何も言わずに待った。

「ジェミナ。絶対にジュニを傷つけないって約束して。ああ見えて、あの子デリケートだから」

ジェミンは珍しく真剣なシュファに姿勢を正して頷いた。

「約束します。義姉様、、」

「よろしい」

気が早すぎるジェミンに笑いながらも、シュファは許しを与えてくれるのでジェミンも胸を撫で下ろした。けれど、ジェミンは一番肝心なロンジュンの気持ちを聞いていないことを思い出す。

ジェミンがシュファに頭を下げればロンジュンは目を転がして今度こそシュファの前から校舎裏まで引っ張っていた。

「ロンジュナ、」

人の目を離れるとロンジュンはジェミンの首に腕を回すので、自然にジェミンもロンジュンの腰に手を置いた。

「わかってる。俺の気持ち知りたいんでしょ？」

ジェミンが頷けば、ロンジュンは真っすぐジェミンを見つめ直した。焦げ茶色の瞳は今度こそジェミンを睨んでいなかった。

「ジェミニは俺の中で世界一のクズだったけど、、気付いたら世界一優しい人に変わってた、、、そして今は世界一好きな人」

ちゃんと瞳を見つめて言うロンジュンを見れば胸がいっぱいで、そのまま抱きしめた。

みんなの言う通り、ジェミンはこれまで散々人の心を弄んできて、謝っても謝っても全員に許して貰えるかは分からなかった。

それでもいいんだ。今、自分が世界で一番好きな人が、許してくれたのだから。

  
おしまい

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最後まで読んで下さりありがとうございます(*^_^*)  
> 個人的に私が映画やドラマを一本観終わったような気持ちになる長編のお話が好きでついつい長いお話を書きがちなんですが、今回は海外のラブコメのそんなことあるわけないじゃん～！ってツッコミたくなる要素を盛り込んだ話を書きたくて、プロットを練り始めました。お話を書く行為より設定を考えるのを楽しんでる系自己満足書き手なので、少しだけシェアします（笑）
> 
> 絶対に含めたい設定：  
> ・双子の弟ロンジュン（姉さんって呼ばせたい）  
> ・プレイボーイジェミンが純粋に初恋を経験する  
> ・コンゴンズにはヤンヤンも含める  
> ・元ヤン現在優等生なロンジュン  
> ってことだけ決めながら書き進めましたが、本当に書いているうちにどんどん楽しくなりましたね（笑）  
> ほんとにいくらフィクションとはいえ放送で告白なんてドラマの中の世界すぎるけど、どうせならそれくらいぶっとんだことをやりたくて。
> 
> 書くつもりだったけど結局書かなかった部分：  
> ・シュファはスジンにずっと片思いしてるけど、スジンには売れないバンドマンの年上の彼氏がいる。  
> だから最初にジェミンを振ったときに元々のセリフでは「今は恋したいとは思わない」だったのを「彼氏欲しくない」「顔がタイプじゃない」に変えました。恋は既にしてるから。そして途中でスジンが彼氏と別れて、シュファがスジンに告白しようか迷っていることをロンジュンに相談して、ロンジュンも自分のジェミンへの気持ちを打ち明けるシーンを書こうと思ったんですが、やっぱりロンジュンにはもう少し一人で悩んで欲しくて（笑）それに、言葉にしなくても姉はずっと気付いてたっていうオチの方がリアルかな～なんて今更リアルさを求めたり。それで寝言でジェミンの名前を呼んでることにしました。ちょうど現実でジェノがロンジュンの寝言を話題にしてたので。  
> どっちにしろ年上の彼氏と別れるスジンはいろいろ生々しかったので削りました（笑）  
> ・ヤンヤンが他校から学園祭に呼んだのは、ユッケイ、ヘンドリー、シャオジュンでロンジュンとジェミンと顔を合わせるシーンを書いて、ユッケイに「カップルかと思った！」って言われて動揺するジェミロンを書こうかと思ったけどオチがなさ過ぎて書きませんでした。  
> ・バンドの打ち上げのシーン。焼肉食べに行く五人を書こうと思ったんですけど、高２男子五人が焼肉食べるシーンなんてただのギャグ線の低いしょうもない会話文で終わりそうだったので割愛。  
> ・ジェミンが勉強を教えてもらいに行ってる夜にロンジュンとシュファにお礼にご飯を作ってあげるシーン。なんか好きな人の家のキッチンでご飯を作ってあげるジェミン可愛いかなって思ったんですけど長くなりそうだったので書きませんでした。  
> ・ロンジュンの幼少期の写真をジェミンに見せてあげるシュファ。これもまた長くなりそうだったので、フォトアルバムは両親が持ってることにしました。
> 
> 逆に書くつもりはなかったけど書いたもの：  
> ・じぇんどん。元々は付き合ってるのか？好き同士なのか？と少し匂わせるくらいにするつもりだったけど、屋上に人が来てロンジュンと隠れるジェミンを書きたくて公式にしちゃいました。  
> ・家でのキスシーン。本当はジェミンがシュファorシュファの友達を可愛いって言ってるのを聞いちゃって傷つくロンジュンってことにしようと思ったけどあまりにもパンチがなさ過ぎて、学校でジェミンの愚痴を言っていた女子と照らし合わせて余計傷つくロンジュンがいいかな、、と。
> 
> 以上、あとがきでした。あとがきまで最後まで読んでくださった方がいましたらありがとうございます(^_^)
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒
> 
> Twitter:@cherry2gum3


End file.
